A Walking Misery
by MurphyMacManusHatesYourRope
Summary: Jessalyn Hook, a sociopath from Louisiana, traveled to Georgia with two friends. They stop at a camp where Jessalyn meets more survivors. She meets a man named Daryl and the two kick off with a bang, but we all know love never lasts. (I suck at summaries sorry, rated M for lemon scenes) [OC x Daryl, OC x Shane, OC x T-dog, OC x Merle]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hey this is a story I've been working on since January. Depending on how many people enjoy this I'll post the next chapter sooner. I really hope you all enjoy this. I worked my ass off for it!**

* * *

They told us we were free, all of us. I have no clue why they're letting the entire asylum out, but they are. The even weirder thing is as we are in line to exit, the orderlies are handing each person a backpack and whispering something in his or her ears. As it became my turn the first orderly handed me my backpack and the second one whispered,

"Don't worry, you have your meds. You have a pistol with a full box of ammunition. You have all the necessary supplies to survive; we also included your book to keep you sane. The worst has hit us. Everyone calls it the 'apocalypse'. It's a virus that got out. It kills you, but after a while you come back as a flesh eating parasite. We are letting you all out and stocking the building with supplies for survivors. If you need anything, come back in two weeks. Read the instructions on the door to get in. Be safe."

My hands start to shake as I grab the backpack. I let out a yelp. The poor souls in the back of the line don't have a clue what's coming for them. The second orderly grabbed me by the shoulders, "They're attracted to loud sounds." I try to say okay and thank you but I couldn't manage. Instead I sort of nod my head.

As I was lead to the gates by another set of orderlies I looked around. They had guards sat up. Army men were by the walls enclosing the gate door. This place wasn't all hell. I mean I got decent food, had some friends, and basically just hung around and did whatever I felt like. Before I even realized it, we were at the gate door.

I took a deep breath and stepped foot outside, not much was different. I was about to turn around but the orderlies that led me out already shut the gate door. I was apparently free. I turned and noticed an orderly watching the brick wall of the asylum. It was Arnold, the orderly who guarded my block. He used to sneak me extra food and sometimes a little whiskey or wine if I was lucky. He turned around handing me his watch, "In case you want to keep track of time." I smiled and accepted the gift, "I hate the fact you're stuck here."

"I'll get out soon enough," he said looking me up and down as if he were trying to make a note of what I look like. "You know Jessalyn… I never thought you were much of a schizophrenic. Just a little sociopathic." I laugh, "We've been over this. I have mild schizophrenia and I'm a sociopath." He smiled, "Just stay safe would you?" I look at him with pity, "How bad is it really?" He looked around, "With the help of the army we got most of the area cleared. You shouldn't see one for a while. They're extraordinary but highly dangerous." He paused and whispered, "Don't get bit, scratched, and please for the love of god don't let Anna eat one!" I looked at him in confusion, "Anna? Annalyse? Why did you bring her up?" He pointed behind me.

When I turned around stood my friend Annalyse Edwards. She was a slim girl of 17, put in the asylum for trying to eat the motor of a car. In her two years of being in the asylum no one ever did find out what was wrong with her. She didn't want to leave, so they let her stay.

Arnold pulled me in for a hug, "Don't die on me okay? I snuck you too many snacks to just forget about you." I smile, "As long as you promise the same." He nodded and I told him goodbye.

"So wanna see who we're going with?" Annalyse asked me when I caught up to her. "Who said I was going anywhere with you?" I joke. She rolled her eyes and led me to a man who looked vaguely familiar. The man smiled at me, _where have I seen him?_

"Hi," he held his hand out. "I'm Jack Musgrove." I shake his hand still not recognizing him. "I'm Jessalyn, Jessalyn Hook." I know where I saw him. He was all over the news. He was an alcoholic whose wife couldn't handle him. He tried to bathe in the alcohol and that's when his wife killed herself. He called the police they did some tests, and put him in the asylum to 'recover'.

I don't dare bring up that subject. "Where are ya'll dragging me?" I say glaring at Anna. "Georgia," Jack began. "I had a conversation with my mother last week and she said things were getting bad. She told me to go to Georgia and find her. The signal began to break. The last thing I had heard was something about a safe haven. So I'm going to Georgia with or without you two."

"I'm going!" Anna cheerfully yelled. I thought about my options. Stay here and beg the orderlies to let me help, go alone, find another group, or go with the people who offered first.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged.

We start heading east towards the sun that had just risen. Last night the orderlies raided every room in the building. I found all my medicine, soap, and batteries gone. After the raiding they announced we were leaving in the morning. I had packed all my belongings: clothes, blankets, pillows, deodorant, notebooks, pencils, and things like that. I was carrying three bags including the one the orderlies gave me. I noticed Jack had about five while Anna only had the one.

"Why don't we stop and go through our bags? I mean us being in Louisiana and going to Georgia, shouldn't we at least get out our guns just in case we run into one of those things?" I asked tired of walking. Jack turned around and agreed. Turns out the orderlies gave us each a tent and a sleeping bag, bottles but no water, matches, soap, toilet paper, a couple cans of food including: fruit cocktail, green beans, and corn. We each had a first aid kit, mine and Anna's had a box of tampons and a box of pads. The first aid kit also had our own unique kind of medication, only enough to last a month. We each had a brush, a coat, 2 changes of clothes (they were the ugly uniform though) shampoo, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. I had my book, The Stand by Stephen King. Anna had an mp3 player with two extra batteries. Jack had a length of rope. They must have taken these out of our rooms during the raiding. When I asked Jack about the rope he replied, "I like to make knots." We got the pistols out, loaded them up, and packed the bags again. I tried to get all my stuff into one bag. It didn't necessarily work; I was still carrying two bags.

When we began to walk again I struck another idea, "You realize how much easier this would be with a vehicle. You brought the country map with you, Jack. It wouldn't be that hard to get one if this really is the end of the world." Jack seemed to consider my idea. After a while he finally said, "Alright, let's look around. What time is it?" I look down at Arnold's watch, "10:00. Where are we?"

"We had to go north a little so we wouldn't get caught in the Mississippi river; we're somewhere in Little Rock, Arkansas." He replied gazing at the map he was carrying. Anna frowned, "I thought we were going to Georgia."

"We are," Jack rolled his eyes, "We have to go north first, I remember hearing something about a bridge." I look at him with stupidity, "You idiot! That bridge you heard about is in Monroe!"

He yelled back, "Yes but I'm talking about the Helena Bridge!" He pointed at the map, "US 49!" Before I could continue on about how much of a complete moron he is Anna shook my shoulder.

She was pointing to exactly what Arnold had told me about. There were about five of them. The first one had an eye missing and most of its hair was gone. Another one's foot was broken and it was sort of dragging it with him. A girl had her shirt ripped and you could see that her breast had been bitten. One's face was half missing. They smelled awful. I can't even describe the smell. It wasn't bad like a paper mill, more like if you've ever burned an already dead animal, that mixed with rotting meat, and make it walk and growl, then you'd have what we're looking at. They started to walk faster. Not much faster, but fast enough whereas if we stood here for a few more seconds in awe it'd be hard to get away. "What do we do?" I ask lifting the pistol. "Not much we can do except blow their heads off," Jack said. I begin to shoot and hit the head of the woman with the bitten breast. She fell down instantly. "Shoot the head!" I yell to Jack. With us shooting we got all the creatures. I noticed Anna didn't shoot any. Instead she hid behind me the whole time.

"Looks like them cannibals led us to the right spot," Jack pointed to a black Toyota. Next to the Toyota was a hotel. On the double door someone spray painted: "DO NOT ENTER! WALKERS LOCKED IN!"

"I guess that's what they're calling the cannibals," I mutter. I open the driver's seat door, "Oh my god!" I jump at the sight of two moldy hands on the steering wheel. I pull the hands off and throw them behind me, out the truck. I hand my bags to Jack, "Go put all our stuff in the back would you? I'll check for gas." When Jack leaves I look at the gas meter, we had enough. The only problem was there were no keys. I rummage around and found a toolbox in the glove compartment. There was a wrench, pencil, and some screws. I needed a flat head screwdriver. Before I could look around more Jack called me, "Jessalyn, you're gonna want to see this!" Aggravated, I jump out of the truck and head to the tailgate where Jack and Anna were. When I looked in the tailgate I realized how lucky we were to have this truck. Inside the tailgate were a bunch of guns. I hop in and start looking and counting. "…20, 21, 22, 23, 24." I pump my fist in the air still holding the last gun which happened to be a rifle, "There are 24 motherfucking guns in here!" Anna pointed to a bag behind the gun bag, "What's in there?" I opened up. "Thank God for rednecks!" The bag was jammed full with boxes of ammo. I hand the rifle to Jack and grab a carbine and jump down with some ammo for them. "Now if we can either find the keys to this baby or a flat head screwdriver, then we're all set!" We begin to search the area for a screwdriver. I looked in the backseat of the truck. In the thing under the door was sure enough a flat head screwdriver. "Let's go!" I called out for Anna and Jack. "Jack, you drive. I call shot gun and Anna you take this"— I handed her the carbine and took back the rifle from Jack.

"— and sit in the back behind Jack." She gave me a look. I don't guess she knows how to use a gun. "Just hold onto it for Jack okay," I change my mind. She nodded and got in the back. Jack got the truck going and we were on our way.

"Jessalyn, you need to keep your eyes on the map not your book," Jack said noticing I once again drifted to The Stand. "I'm sorry. We're still in Mississippi. We should need some gas soon."

"Yeah," he said. "I've been keeping an eye out for a station. Anna fell asleep a couple minutes ago. "Should I wake her up?" I asked looking at Anna's short blonde hair and knowing she has those big blue eyes under the closed lids. "No let her sleep…" Jack muttered. We sat there in silence for a while. "It's almost 7; we should find gas before it gets too dark." I said looking at Arnold's watch. "It looks like there's one up there," Jack said trying to look in the nearing darkness. When we got there it sure enough was a gas station. "I'll go in and turn the pumps on…if they work," I beckoned to the building. "Me too," Anna said. I quickly turned around, "When did you wake up?" She yawned, "Not too long ago," she muttered.

"Well come on," I motioned for her to follow me. We got out of the truck; Jack was nice enough to turn the head lights on. We walked up to the door of the station. I pull the door handle, "Locked…" I mumbled. "We need to fin"— I was cut off by a gunshot. I turn my head quickly. There in front of the door was Anna holding the pistol up. She had blown the glass door open and killed a walker. "I'm sorry! I saw him and…" her voice trailed off. I make sure none of them were coming from the streets. I didn't see anything, "It's fine… Let's just get in and hurry." I walked in and jumped behind one of the counters. I quickly found the gas pump switch. I clicked all of them on. Anna called me over by the food. "It's all still good," she pointed at pop tarts, chips, and cokes that the station had out. "The stuff in the refrigerators isn't but all of this is." I nod my head, "Grab as much as possible." We packed up on candy, chips, pop tarts and grabbed a 24 case of coke. We got back to the truck and Jack was filling up gas canisters, "I found them by the ice machine while ya'll were in there. I figured this would be easier than having to stop somewhere." I saw a few walkers coming around the corner. "You'd better hurry," I beckoned to them. At the sight of the walkers, Anna jumped in the backseat. "I've got two cans left, I've filled eight. You want to go now, or cover me?" I saw a couple more south of us. "We need to go, now." He put the nozzle back in the holder and put the last can on the floorboard next to all the others. "Make sure they don't spill," he told Anna. She nodded and buckled her seat belt. I got back in my seat and Jack cranked the truck. We drove off surviving our first major 'mission'.

We stopped when we got to Alabama, which didn't take us very long. It was almost pitch black outside. "It's almost 10:00." I said having to turn the light on in the truck to see Arnold's watch.

"Anna," Jack turned around to get her attention, "Go out and put our stuff in the back with you, please." She yawned and got out. I sat there with Jack for a few minutes. There was a rustle in the trees near us. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "Yeah…" he looked out the window, "What do you think it was?" I shrug just hoping it wasn't a walker. Then a scream was audible. Not just any scream, Anna's scream. "Go check on her," Jack said. I jumped out and ran towards the scream. I had my rifle up when I saw it.

Annalyse Edwards was kneeling behind the truck, neck drowned with blood. Digging into her neck was a walker. My jaw dropped as she screamed, "Please! Jess… Please! Kill me! Let me die here! Oh my god!" I couldn't think of any soothing words so I just did as she said. Two shots, the first belonged to the walker, and the second was Anna's. I didn't allow any tears to fall. I grabbed her head and laid it on my lap. "JACK!" I screamed as loud as I could. He ran out the door holding the carbine. "Holy hell… what did you do?" I took a deep breath, "She… the walker… it got her… she wanted me to…I didn't want to, she begged me. Jack!" He stood there and walked back to the truck without helping me at all. "Jack no!" He slammed the door. I was alone with my friend's body. I lay her by a tree. I try to comb through her hand and hide the bite and bullet hole. Her hair was too short. I try to cover her body the best I could in pine straw from around the tree.

This didn't seem real… am I hallucinating again? Was all this a dream? No… it couldn't have been. I took my medicine this morning. This morning seems like a year ago. I stood up with help from the tree. I grab my rifle and saw a walker in front of me. I aimed and shot it directly in the skull. I got back to the truck and finished what Anna started—putting all the supplies on the floorboard.

I sat down in the passenger's seat and just glare at Jack. His graying ginger hair, the freckles on his nose, even the pair of glasses on his face. He was too smart, too healthy looking to have once been a drunk. He hadn't even been in the asylum a full year. He lied, something happened that night he was sent to the asylum. Something no one knows about. I will find out what. "I'll take the first watch, switch every four hours." I say still glaring. He was glancing at me as well but not with hate like I was. All he'd see on me was my dirt smeared face, hip long brown hair in a fucked up pony tail, my blue eyes, and if he dared look, my pathetic b cupped breasts. He took his eyes off me and got out of the truck. He then got in the back seat.

"Goodnight," he mumbled. I roll my eyes at that. I began to read The Stand and four hours later I awoke him. We switched posts and I laid on the backseat turned away from Jack. Even if it was about 4 am; I knew I wasn't getting any sleep.

* * *

**Please leave a comment and tell me how it was. If I get at least five comments or follows or favorites for the story I'll upload the next chapter sooner. Thank you to everyone who read the whole chapter! It means a lot more than you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN So I was looking at my story stats this afternoon and I couldn't believe that over 40 people viewed the story in less than 24 hours! It's crazy! So in this chapter the pair arrive at the camp. Jessalyn becomes friends with Amy, while Jack hangs around with Jim. Enjoy!**

* * *

After Jack woke me at 8 am, I drove while he slept in the passenger's seat for two more hours, then we swapped again. When I awoke at noon, Jack told me to change the time on my watch because we just got in Georgia. I change the watch to an hour ahead. "1:06," I read aloud. He nods, "Look about Anna." I stop him before he says he's sorry or some bull shit like that.

"Just keep the subject off her." He hands me the map, "How old are you?" I roll my eyes, "Does it even matter? I'm 27." He shakes his head, "No I don't suppose it does, but I'm 38… how old was she?" I knew that by 'she' he meant Annalyse. "I thought we were changing the subject, she was 17." He didn't say another word for a while.

"Who taught you how to shoot?" he asked briefly looking at me. "My father…" I mutter still not wanting to talk to him. "You're really good, I taught myself about twenty years ago," he said trying to make small talk. I turn my head to look out the window. Buildings were burning, lone walkers were chasing our truck, but we were still going.

"What's our plan when we get to Atlanta?" I ask Jack realizing we would need a plan sooner or later. "We can stop somewhere on the foothills and make a plan," he said turning down a dirt road. "Please don't get us lost," I roll my eyes knowing that neither of us knew where we were going. "Check the map," he said looking for a road sign. I look at him with the world's stupidest look, "It's a fucking dirt road, Jack! It's not going to be on the map!" He slowed the truck down as we went up one of the hills, "Just check!" I looked at the map knowing it wouldn't be on there. "See I told you! Now turn around!" I yelled.

Jack stopped the truck and pointed to what looked like a camp, "Is that what I think it is?" I leaned forward and saw a man with a pump shot gun walking towards our truck. "Holy shit…" I mutter. Jack pulled the truck up to him. The man was wearing a police ball cap, a police shirt, some cargo pants, and boots. He came to my window and I rolled it down. "Who are you? This is our land." He calmly said. Jack and I took a quick glance, "Well I'm Jessalyn Hook, and he's Jack Musgrove."

Jack quickly added, "We didn't know this was your land, we were just going to stop here and think up a plan, for when we enter Atlanta." The man laughed, "You can't go to Atlanta… you certainly don't want to go to Atlanta." I looked at him in confusion, "And why not?" He took his hat off, "Well just think about it for a moment. Big city, lot's of people. People die and with this thing going around well you wouldn't last too long. We sent half our group there for supplies and they haven't come back if that tells you anything."

I nodded slowly. "I guess the two of you could stay if you've got some supplies. We have enough mouths to feed as it is. I'm Shane Walsh by the way." Shane told us seeing the jumble of bags in our floorboard. I got out and opened the backdoor. He nodded at all our guns, ammo, and other supplies we had. "You're in," was all he said. He showed Jack where he could pull in. When Jack got out, all the rest of Shane's group surrounded us.

"Alright everybody," Shane announced. "This here is Jessalyn Hook and Jack Musgrove. They were headed to Atlanta and stopped here. They have a ton of supplies and since our other members have yet to return, they're staying. Welcome to the family." Shane nodded at us when he said that last part.

Shane began to show us around the camp. "You can set your tents up over there," he pointed to an empty spot next to more tents. Shane stopped for a moment. "Would you mind telling me one thing?" Jack shook his head, "Not at all."

Shane rubbed the back of his head, "Where did you two come from—you have a Louisiana license plate and three tents." I began to talk not letting Jack say a word about Anna. "Well we are from an asylum in north Louisiana, and we had another woman with us. We found that truck and in the tailgate was a bag of 24 assorted guns and ammo. The other woman was bit and I had to put her down. I promise you we're not dangerous and we won't do any harm to you or your camp." Shane nodded, "And how long did it take you to travel here?"

Jack began this one, "The asylum let us out early yesterday morning. We've been traveling here since about noon of yesterday. My mother told me Atlanta had a safe haven over the telephone a week ago." Shane laughed, "You're mom was referring to the C.D.C. everyone from around the country was headed for it, said 'they must have the answer or a solution', and we see that we're still stuck in the same damn situation. One more thing—what about the food? I haven't seen junk food since the start of this."

I laughed at that question, "One of the gas stations we stopped at had a whole area of it completely untouched. So I grabbed as much as I could. I don't know if you saw but we still have two gas cans full. The same station had the cans just lying around." He smiled, "Sounds as though Louisiana is the place to be about now." I nodded not even bothering to tell him the station was in Mississippi, because Shane was too attractive to correct.

Shane left and I met Dale, an elderly man wearing a fishing hat, Jim, a man with brown hair who was around Jack's age. I met Ed, Carol, and Sophia Peletier. Sophia looked about 12 while her mother and father were exceptionally old for having such a young child. Ed also looked like the kind of person you don't want to be around; while Carol looked like a hurt puppy. Then I met a girl a little younger than me named Amy Harrison who had blonde hair and sea green eyes. Then there was Lori and Carl Grimes. Lori had long brown hair, like me, and Carl was a boy about the same age as Sophia. Then I met Miranda, Eliza, and Louis Morales, a family of Mexicans, Miranda looked worn out, Eliza was around Sophia and Carl's age, while Louis was a bit younger.

Amy, Carol, and I were setting up mine and Jack's tents. Amy was giving me details on everyone around the camp,

"Miranda's husband's name is too hard to pronounce so we just call him Morales. Shane is basically our leader; Dale watches for walkers all day and hangs out with Jim. My sister—Andrea— Jacqui, Morales, Merle Dixon, T-dog, and Glenn went to Atlanta to get supplies. About ten minutes before you all showed up they called in on the radio saying they were stuck in a department store. Jacqui is our smart black woman. She knows just about anything. Merle is the older brother of Daryl, who's currently on a hunting run, and in my opinion they're kind of a pair of douche bags. T-dog is our black guy. Glenn is our Asian."

I laugh and say, "This camp has everything now! A black guy, an Asian, rednecks, police officer, Mexicans, pair of blondes, some kids, the old guy, and now the crazies are here!" Amy laughed as well and Carol just shook her head, but I could tell she thought it was funny too. I also noticed Carol had a gash in her left arm. "What happened?" I ask pointing to the gash. Carol stood up as if she didn't hear me, "I fell...I'll be right back." I just sat there and when Carol left Amy whispered, "Ed, her husband, well he beats her. It's not right, but there's really not much we can do about it. Take that back, there's not much Carol will let us do."

"That's awful…" I mumbled. Before either of us could say anything Ed yelled out, "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" I glanced up and saw the fire that they had burning to make lunch was out of control. It looked like bullets were coming out. "Amy!" I yelled. She pulled me behind a tree that was near us. When it was over, which took a while, I stood up. "What the hell was that?" Amy asked looking worried. I opened my mouth to answer but Shane's voice over powered mine.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" he was yelling at Ed. "I…I didn't know there were any guns in that bag," Ed stuttered. "WHAT WERE YOU EVEN TRYING TO DO?" Shane threw down an oil rag he was holding. "The fire was going out; I thought the bag had wood in it…" Ed said still in shock.

"YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO SEE? YOU DIDN'T WONDER WHY THE BAG WAS SO DAMN HEAVY? THAT WAS 24 GUNS AND A FULL BAG OF AMMO GONE! WE FINALLY GET SOME WEAPONS AND YOU BLOW THEM UP!" by this point, Shane was trying to attack Ed only to be held back by Jim, Dale, and Jack. "Now son, it was an accident," Dale said reassuringly.

"Get off me old man! All of you!"

"Shane!" I yelled. "I still have a pistol and rifle on me, fully loaded. It'll be fine." Shane ignored me, "

"WE'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU PROBABLY ATTRACTED WALKERS FROM FLORIDA! WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN ANYWAY? JUST TO THROW A WHOLE BAG OF FIREWOOD IN THE FIRE? WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?" And now Ed began in his defense, "I'm sorry! The bags all look the same! I thought Jim sat the guns and ammo somewhere else! Damn it I'm sorry!" With all the apologies Ed was saying he didn't look a bit scared. He shouldn't be, he's twice the size of Shane. They both stood there screaming at each other for at least an hour. The men holding Shane back finally gave in and Shane didn't even try to attack him. They finally left each other alone.

"I thought they'd never stop," I told Amy. Amy laughed, "When Shane starts up, he doesn't stop." I was going to say something but Dale interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey, they're back!" Amy stood up, "You can meet Andrea!" I followed Amy down to the edge of the hill where Jack and I had drove up. A box truck was parked and it looked as though everyone Amy described to me piled out. "Amy!" Andrea, who looked almost identical to her sister, called out. The two hugged and Amy brought her over to me. "This is Jessalyn, she and one of her friends drove here all the way from Louisiana! They were headed to Atlanta, but stopped here! Shane let them stay." Andrea shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Andrea." I smiled, "It's been an interesting day. You just missed an explosion." Andrea looked at the two of us, "Explosion?" Amy started to tell her about Ed's mishap when Carl was screaming.

"Dad!" I turned to see Carl and Lori running into a man's arms. He was wearing from head to toe a police uniform: hat, badges, and everything.

After things settled down the man in the police uniform introduced himself. His name was Rick Grimes; he was best friends with Shane. Rick is married to Lori, their son is Carl. He apparently was shot and got knocked into a comma. Then he woke up to the apocalypse. He helped the group in the department store escape. Also Merle Dixon, who was with the group, was handcuffed by Rick to a pipe and T-dog had the key, but dropped it. So Merle is sitting there on the roof of the department store, alone.

We were all sitting around the newly made fire pit. Dale told the story we witnessed today with Ed and the guns. Shane introduced Jack and me. Rick told his story. Then Dale brought up something no one even began to think about. "What happens when Daryl gets back from his hunting trip? What will we tell him?" Amy, who was sitting next to me and Andrea, said, "We could lie." Andrea shook her head, "No we always tell the truth." _I can tell right now I won't get along with Andrea very well._ "Yeah," T-dog laughed, "Because we're just going tell Daryl that we left his brother handcuffed to a roof. That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." _Now T-dog on the other hand…_ "Look I don't know either one of them," I began. "But if they're anything like I'm being told, then maybe we shouldn't piss them off. If Daryl isn't back tomorrow, send out a search party for Merle, bring him back, bribe Merle to not tell Daryl anything, and then boom! No fight." Rick stared at me for a minute; I'm not sure what he was staring at me with. "That doesn't sound too bad, but bribe Merle with what?"

"I don't know, what does he like?"

Shane laughed, "We ain't got any drugs lying around!" I laugh as well, "Oh so we're dealing with a crack head?" Shane smiled, "Well in a sense, we know he pops pills." This would make sense. He does drugs, so no one likes him. "Okay," Rick said. "We'll try to send out a search party tomorrow. We'll have to sleep on it. If anyone has a better idea in the morning, tell me immediately." I nod to Rick. We began to put the fire out. I went to my tent to go to sleep.

Just before I could close it, Jack walked by. "Busy day huh?"

I yawned, "I guess tomorrow will be even busier." Jack smiled, "I wonder if the Dixon's are as big of dicks as everyone says they are." I look at him for a second without hate which is all I'd given him since last night. "We should find out soon." He waved bye to me as he walked off, "See you in the morning." I half smiled, "Goodnight Jack." I dimmed the lamp that Carol had put in my tent. Somehow I don't think Daryl Dixon will be a dick. I won't really be able to tell if he comes back before we find Merle. I know I would go mad if someone left my brother handcuffed to a roof ,alone, to die. I lay down in my sleeping bag, not even bothering to put on pajamas. I fell asleep quickly. It was the better than sleeping in the backseat anyways.

* * *

**AN I am thankful to each and every one of you that has read my story this far. Next chapter will be when Jessalyn meets Daryl! Hopefully it'll be up either tomorrow or Monday! Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know how it is so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG I've got 121 views. Thank you everyone! A guest asked me a question about the last chapter (you know who you are) In case you didn't know, sociopaths are prone to lying. That's why when Andrea said 'we should always tell the truth' Jessalyn was like yeah no one gives a shit... but sociopaths are also very sarcastic, so when T-dog made his comment, she figured she could get along with T-dog better than Andrea. Even though Jessaln is a sociopath, I want her to be more apologetic than most sociopaths. (Even if she doesn't necessarily mean it.) Interesting question though. I screwed up last chapter though and wrote that Rick had his hat already, so whatever they just go back for guns instead of the hat and guns. Not a big deal. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it!**

* * *

"We get up early 'round here sunshine!" Shane called unzipping my tent. He smiled and zipped it back up, and I rolled back over. Arnold's watch read 8:03. It was way too god damn early for me. I did as I was told though and got up.

I've been wearing this same asylum uniform for the past 3 days. I unzipped my backpack that held my real clothes. I dress in a pair of blue jeans, a dark green tank top, and a pair of Nikes. I brush my hair, and put it in a braid down my back.

When I left the tent, Carol and Lori were washing clothes. Dale, Jim, and Jack were making breakfast. I approached Shane, who was looking in a bag of guns. The bag was almost dead empty. It had Dale's rifle, Shane's shotgun and .45, and Rick's Colt Python. I handed him my pistol and rifle, "Here."

He apparently didn't know I was standing next to him, "You scared me, no just take this instead." Shane handed me a gun holster for my pistol. "You sure?" I ask knowing he needs the guns. Shane nods his head, "Yeah… tell you what. Bring me the ammo for the pistol—if you still have it." I nod my head knowing Anna never even took her ammo box out her backpack. I had just enough time to get the ammo and bring it back to Shane before Carl was screaming off in the distance. And this time it wasn't for joy.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Shane and I began to run towards the sound and got there before Carl was attacked. Lori was holding Carl back from the lone walker tearing at a deer with three arrows in it. I raised the pistol to shoot it, but Shane shook his head and pointed to T-dog, Rick, Morales, and Dale. They came in from the woods as well and began to beat the walker with baseball bats, an axe, and a shovel. I stood there and watched with great interest. Dale finally cut the head off the thing. Another sound emerged north from us.

"Don't tell me it's another one," Shane whispered. It wasn't a walker—instead it was a man covered in dirt, sleeves torn off the shirt he wore, and a crossbow in one hand, knife in the other.

"Son of a bitch!" was the first thing the man said in a deep redneck accent. "That was my deer!" He kicked the walker's body, putting the knife back in its holster. "Been tracking him for half a mile on my way back! Got us some squirrels though," he nodded to the rope on his back holding about six or so squirrels. I try not to laugh, I'm not sure what amused me, but something about the way he was acting was funny. He noticed me, _dammit!_

He walked straight up to me as Shane stepped back, "Who the hell is this?" I manage to hide my laugh as I speak, "Jessalyn Hook," I found Jack with my eyes who was whispering with Jim, "And that there's Jack Musgrove." Jack gave me a look of hate. The man looked away long enough for me to give out a smile—still having to hold my laugh. "What's so god damn funny?" He asked getting in my face. I may as well stop holding it in. I laugh at his anger loudly. Most of the group gave me eyes of worry, while Jack was burying his face in his hands. "I'm serious! What the hell is so fucking funny?" The man yelled at me. "Daryl," Shane muttered. "The girl's nuts." I laugh even louder, "Oh even better! You're Daryl Dixon! I'm laughing, Daryl, because you're entrance was hilarious." He looked at Shane in confusion, "We got enough god damn mouth's to feed with Merle eating up all the food, so you bring a lunatic in!" Shane opened his mouth but I cut him off, "Well now Daryl, don't get your panties in a bunch! I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Daryl noticed the pistol in my hand, "Why does she get a gun? You know none of them can shoot!" He was talking to Shane again. I put the pistol to his head and clicked the bullet in place, "You want a bet smartass?" Daryl, along with everyone else, looked shocked. "Alright you get a gun. Where the hell did you and your little friend come from?"

I lower the gun and smirk, "Jack and I drove here from Louisiana to go to Atlanta. We didn't have a plan, pulled up here, Shane let us stay. That answer your question?" He shoved past me. The head of the walker Dale chopped off moved. Amy and Andrea flinched, as Lori led Carl back to the camp. "C'mon people what the hell?" Daryl said shooting the walker with his crossbow. He looked at Dale, "You gotta aim for the head! Don't you people know nothing?" Daryl began to walk towards the camp.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ass out here! Got us some squirrel!"

"Oh shit…" I mumble looking at Shane. Rick glanced at the two of us, "I've got it." He ran to Daryl, "Daryl, there's something you should know about Merle." Daryl turned around quickly and aggravated. "And who the hell are you?" Rick tried to get Daryl's full attention, "Rick Grimes."

Daryl did a sarcastic head roll, "Rick Grimes? What about my brother? He dead or not?" Rick stood there and glanced at T-dog.

"Well," Daryl demanded. "Either he is or he ain't!" Rick looked back at Daryl, "Your brother was a danger to all of us. He had to be taken care of, so I handcuffed him to a pipe"—T-dog cut him off. "I had the key, but I dropped it." Daryl wiped his forehead with a bandanna he pulled from his back pocket. "You couldn't have picked it up?" It was T-dog's turn to glance for help. "I dropped the key down a gutter." Daryl threw down his squirrels. "Le'me process this! You mean to tell me you handcuffed my brother to a roof! And you left him there?!" Daryl was screaming by now and before any one could say anything, he took back out the knife and threw himself at Rick. "Watch the knife!" I yell to Rick. Shane grabbed Daryl in a head lock and Rick got free.

"You best let me go!" Daryl yelled flinging himself to get free from Shane. Shane shook his head, "I think it'd best if I didn't!" Daryl finally calmed down and when Shane did let go Daryl stood up, put the knife back in and said, "Just tell me where he is! So I can go get him!"

"He won't have to, he'll show you," Lori said holding Carl in her lap.

Daryl went and sat by the fire pit which hasn't been lit yet. I sat next to him and watched him clean his arrows from the deer. He finally noticed me, "What?" I shook my head, "Nothing… Sorry I laughed. Look, if they handcuffed your brother to a roof he's got to still be there. I'll go with ya'll and help." Daryl only shook his head at me. "I'm going too," T-dog said. "My day gets better and better!" Daryl said throwing down the arrow he just cleaned. T-dog sat next to me, "Do you see any one else around here standing up to save your brother's cracker ass?" Daryl threw down the next clean arrow, "Then why are you?" T-dog shook his head, "You don't speak my language." Rick walked over to us, "Glenn's going as well." I nod my head _this should be an interesting trip…_ Daryl scooped up all his arrows and walked off. I refused the urge to follow him. I went to my tent and took my medicine. _That's probably why you were laughing at him, dammit Jessalyn!_ I step out to hear Shane yelling at Rick. "You're going to risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Daryl wasn't that far from me, "You should choose your words more wisely." Shane looked in our direction, "Oh I am, douche bag is what I meant!" Before Daryl did anything, "You were talking up about how the Dixon's were a pair of no good dicks, Shane! Looks to me like you're the dick! Don't you know not to talk shit about someone in front of their family? Real shitty of you…"

Shane merely rolled his eyes at me and carried on talking to Rick. Daryl started walking, signaling for me to follow. "We can take this box truck, it'll be able to hold everybody we're taking and bringing back." I hopped in the back while Daryl started the truck up. Daryl slammed his foot on the horn, "C'mon people let's go!"

Jack noticed I was in the truck, "Hey you're not going anywhere!" I yelled back, "Oh yes I am and there's nothing you're going to do about it either!" Dale began to help Jack, "He's right, you wouldn't last long out there!" I watched as T-dog and Glenn got in the truck, "Then how come Jacqui and Andrea got to go out there on the last run?" Dale looked at Jim for help, but Jim stayed on my side, "The girl's right, just let her go. If she doesn't come back alive, well then that's her fault." I smiled at Jim then smirked at Dale and Jack.

Shane handed Rick four bullets. "Jess has her own gun." He glanced to make sure I still had my pistol, which I had just put the holster on my belt. "She has a .22 also if you want to take that." Rick nodded. "Anything to get us back alive." Shane handed him my rifle and said, "Four men, four bullets… Let's just hope four is your lucky number." Rick whispered something to Shane, but it wasn't audible from where I was sitting. Rick walked around to the passenger seat of the truck. Shane waved to us, "Stay safe Jessalyn, alright?" I nod my head, "Sure thing boss!" Shane laughed and shut the door-type-thing.

I was sitting next to T-dog and across from Daryl. Glenn was driving and Rick was loading his Colt Python. I stared at the ground, bored. T-dog was the first to break a conversation. "You really shouldn't have come." I looked up at him with a face of hate. Then Daryl agreed with him. "He's right, this is a suicide mission. We may not make it back or even get up to Merle if the place is still over run."

I was about to say something to Daryl when T-dog started up again, "What was your name again?" I turn my head and roll my eyes, "Jessalyn Hook, anythin' else 'dog boy'?" I smirk when I say dog boy. Daryl sat down his crossbow, "Look we're just saying"—I cut him off. "Would ya'll shut the fuck up! I'm going!" Rick turned around rocket fast when I said that. "Watch your mouth!" I stare at him for a second then shake my head. "I'm 27; I think I'm old enough to say the 'f' word without being lectured! Besides," I look at Daryl this time, "someone besides a witness, the man who dropped the key, and the man who handcuffed your brother in the first place are going to find him. You should be grateful!" Daryl smirked, "What do you want from me? A thank you?" I stare right back at him, "No, just for all of you to stop telling me that because I'm a woman I shouldn't be coming and I should stay and do laundry." Daryl just shook his head at me and turned towards T-dog. "You best pray he's still alive!"

"I told you," T-dog looked away from me as well, "I chained the door shut and locked it. No geeks can get in. Did you get the bolt cutters from Dale?" Rick turned around, "Yeah and we have to give him one of the guns from the bag." I looked at Rick with confusion, "What guns? Did I miss something?" Glenn finally spoke up. "Rick had a bag of guns in Atlanta when I saved him. He dropped it and we're going to go get it." I nod my head and no one really said much afterwards.

We stopped on some rail road tracks. "We walk from here," Glenn said. I put the rifle on my back and made sure the pistol was secure. We got out and Daryl loaded his crossbow. We began to run down the tracks. "Merle first or guns first?" T-dog asked. "We ain't even having this conversation! Merle first!" Daryl argued. "We are!" Rick yelled. "Merle's closer, the bag of guns is out of our way. We'll get them on our way back. Merle first." I noticed Daryl smiling, but it was a strange smile. Almost a smirk, but not really. We got to the department store, and most of the walkers were gone. Daryl killed one before we went up the stairs, but not before calling it 'an ugly skank'. As we got up the stairs, T-dog cut the chain off with Dale's bolt cutters. Daryl kicked the door open, "Merle! Merle!" I followed in behind T-dog and Daryl only stood there.

On the pipe was a pair of handcuffs. The one not attached to the pipe had fresh blood dripping from it. Under the cuff was a pile of blood, and a hand. Next to the hand was a saw covered with the same blood. This didn't take anyone very long to realize what happened to Merle. "NO! NO! No!" Daryl stumbled around. I thought I saw a tear from his eye. Daryl pointed the crossbow at T-dog's head, who didn't even flinch. Rick pulled his gun out and pointed it to Daryl's head. "I will pull the trigger. I don't care if you come back with us or not." Rick said angry. Daryl dropped his guard, "You got a towel or something?" T-dog handed Daryl a blue bandana.

Daryl picked up Merle's hand by the pinkie and wrapped it up in the bandana. He brought it over and put it in Glenn's backpack. Glenn did not look too thrilled about this either.

"I guess the saw blade was too dull to cut the cuffs. Ain't that a bitch? He must've used his belt to cut off the circulation in his hand; otherwise there'd be more blood." Daryl pointed to how little the amount of blood there actually was. I noticed a trail leading to a room across the building. "Maybe he's alive." Daryl began to follow the trail. Inside the building were stairs; down the stairs was a kitchen type area. A dead walker and a living walker were in there as well. Daryl shot the walker, "He's tough enough to take out that son of a bitch. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"Blood loss can kill anyone, no matter how tough you are," Rick said making fun of Daryl's words. _What is up with Rick today?_ Something was burning in the room and it smelled god awful. Glenn and I began to search for the smell and Daryl called us over by an old iron with what looked like skin, burned onto it. "What is that?" Daryl asked Rick. Rick took a look at the iron, "He cauterized his wound." I walked off to where blood was still lying. It led to a broken out window, with a balled up shirt, covered in blood, laid out of it. "Hey ya'll come here!" The group came over with Daryl in the lead. "We have to go get him!"

"No Daryl he's gone!" Rick called out before Daryl climbed out the window. "We can't just leave him!" Daryl said. "Rick, that's his brother out there! We have to look!" Rick was now trying to contain Daryl and me from leaving. "Look we can help you check a few blocks, but there's no trail now!" Daryl agreed.

"Look I'll help, but I'd feel a bit safer with those guns you promised. We can't go anywhere without them first!" T-dog interrupted. Glenn nodded, "Yeah, we really should go get them."

"Alright, we get the guns, search for Merle, and get back to the camp." Rick agreed. Glenn drew a map of the area where he saved Rick. Then with office supplies, demonstrated our plan. I was to run after the guns with Glenn. Daryl covered us from one alley, while Rick and T-dog did from another. We went back out to the alleyway we had to cross to enter the store. I followed Glenn out to the street. We hid behind a car and slowly eased up to a tank where the bag was. The walkers began to notice up. Glenn picked up the bag. "Just run." I whispered. We tried to go back to Rick and T-dog, but the walkers were coming from over there. Instead we went back to Daryl. All I saw when I got back was some Mexican being held down by Daryl screaming, "AYUDEMAYE!" Before Glenn and I could do anything, two more pulled up in a car. "There's the gun bag!" one called out. I turned around to get the bag, knowing they would take it. Instead fire shot through my face. Someone punched me hard in the face. I fell down on some trashcans. I stay still as I hear Glenn shout for Daryl and me. Then I heard Daryl yell, then Rick. I coughed and T-dog was helping me up.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT'S FRIEND TOOK GLENN AND KNOCKED HER OUT!" Daryl was pointing and yelling. The Mexican said something, but I wasn't really paying to much attention. "She's breathing." T-dog muttered. "I'M GONNA STOMP YOUR ASS!" Daryl yelled. I don't know what happened next because I think I passed out. When I did wake up, I was sat in a chair in the room where Merle cauterized his arm. I cough and I throw up blood. "Well she's alive!" T-dog smiled.

"What the hell happened?" I ask feeling pain all over my face. Daryl pointed to the Mexican that I noticed had a tattoo of weed on his neck. "That little fucker's friend took Glenn, knocked you out and beat the shit out of me!" I try to say something, but more blood came out. "Well let's go get Glenn!" I said after a minute. Rick smiled, "That's everyone but you Daryl." T-dog helped me up and Rick explained to me that we managed to get the guns, but Glenn was taken by some guy named Guillermo. "Since you're hurt, you and T-dog can take post on the roof in case something happens. We're going to try and trade Miguel for Glenn." I nod my head and grab a shotgun from the bag putting back my .22. We head for the hideout and when T-dog and I are in place, the group entered. _So it begins…_

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! To me it was boring and I didn't really like it because it was basically the whole episode Tell it To The Frogs and half of Vatos. Next chapter will be the rest of Vatos. The end of the next chapter will be good (I hope). It won't be staright from the show like this whole chapter is. I hope nobody read this and was like "I basically watched the show" I'm sorry I had to have them go back. It was either her go back with them or her sit and laugh about how Andrea missed her vibrator and I figured this was more action packed than laundry and watching Ed get beat up. Hope the next chapter is better! Please review and tell me how it was! Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN I am up to 217 views. Good Lord! I like this chapter a lot more than the last one. I almost cried when I wrote it, but I managed to hold it in. We're half way done with season 1! Season 1 will have 8 chapters and then I'll take a break and write season 2, type it up, and I'll be back! But for now and until I get to that 8th chapter, we're good. I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you for the 5 follows and 2 favorites! **

* * *

"Guillermo told us to either come back with the bag of guns, or locked and loaded." Rick told T-dog and me on our way back to the kitchen-type area. "Locked and loaded it is," Daryl said. Rick shook his head no and we didn't say a word until we got back.

"Guns can protect your family. Put food on the table. You're really going to give up all that for some kid?" Daryl asked sitting his crossbow on a table, so he could tie up Miguel. "That 'kid' saved me. He didn't have to; I was a stranger to him. Just some dumbass stuck in a tank. We're going to get Glenn back." Rick argued. I nod my head, "So what's the plan?" Rick pumped the shotgun I had just laid down, "He wants locked and loaded, well we'll give it to him!"

We began to make sure every weapon in the bag was loaded and ready to fire. Miguel wouldn't shut up, so Daryl continued to threaten him. "Are you a part of this?" he asked hitting Miguel in the side of the head. "Man, just stop!" T-dog yelled. Miguel opened his mouth to say something, but instead Daryl spoke.

"You wanna see what happened to the last guy who pissed me off?" Daryl rushed over to Glenn's bag that had been left in the kitchen from the first time we went in here, and pulled out the blue bandanna. When Daryl had Merle's hand he turned around and threw it on Miguel. The boy screamed and tried to get up. Daryl pinned him down, pulling out his knife, "We're gonna start with the feet this time!" I said something just in time, "Daryl please just stop! If we give him back and he's missing a foot, what do you think they'll do to Glenn?" Daryl kicked the boy in the shin and put the knife away. I roll my eyes and pick out my weapons. I chose my .22 and the shotgun I had carried earlier. I also put an extra clip for my pistol in my back pocket. "Everyone ready?" Rick asked.

When we arrived at the den, Rick put a bag over Miguel's head. Some people of Miguel's group let us in a garage and there we stood. Locked and loaded, _this idea sounded a lot better in my head._ Over half of the group looked like if they barely punched me then I would get knocked out, and I have proof of that. My face stung in the memory. Guillermo walked out, he and Miguel were the smallest of the group. "I see my bag of guns," he pointed to the bag on Rick's back that held a few handguns, a carbine, and a rifle inside.

"But not all of them are in the bag." Rick turned his head to look at all of us, "It's not your bag of guns, I thought I had mentioned that." Daryl nudged me I don't think it was on purpose though, "You have my brother in there, don't you?" Guillermo laughed, "Sorry we're fresh out of white boys, we have an Asian though."

Rick removed the bag from Miguel, "We have one of yours, and you have one of ours."

"I think you're mistaken," Guillermo said, "I said bring me that bag of guns and we'll trade." Rick shook his head no. _This was the signal_. "No, you said bring the bag of guns, or come locked and loaded. Here we are!" At the sound of 'here we are' our group cocked the guns. Daryl, standing next to me pointed it at Guillermo, while I aimed down someone who looked like they could kill me with a slap of their hand. Before anyone took the first shot, an elderly woman came down speaking in Spanish.

All I caught was someone needed medicine. Guillermo rolled his eyes, "Go take your abuela back with the others!" The woman's grandson, who happened to be the man I had aimed down, grabbed her hand to lead her away. "Others?" I asked lowering my gun. The woman turned around at the sound of my voice. She noticed Rick's police uniform, "You're not here to arrest my grandson are you? He's a good boy, not bad." Rick lowered his gun as well. "Mam, we're not here to arrest your grandson. We're looking for one of our group members." The elderly woman smiled, "Glenn, the Asian boy?" Rick nodded, "Yes mam, can you bring him to us?" The woman shook her head, "No, I take you to him. Come, this way." As we followed the woman Guillermo had his head in his hands, "Let them pass!" was all he said. We were taken into what appeared to be a retirement home. Every room we passed had someone young taking care of someone old.

Daryl pulled me to the side. "Hey, I meant to ask you, are you okay? He hit you hard, and before I could get to you and Glenn, the other guy attacked me. I did shoot him in the ass with an arrow though." I smile and manage a laugh even if it hurt, "I feel fine; I bet I look like shit. Thanks for asking." He leaned against the wall, "You never look like shit…" _Did he just fucking say I was pretty?_ "That's saying a lot when just this morning I was covered in dirt and sweat, and now I have a big bruise on my face."

He laughed, "When are we not covered in sweat and dirt? Have you felt this weather?" _I don't know what to say. The last time any one's ever complimented me was god knows when._ _Holy shit what the fuck do I do?_ I didn't have to say anything because Daryl kept talking, "You're a tough bitch though. If any of those other women with us got hit like that, they would have stayed behind in the cellar." I smile and finally spit something out, "In the asylum I trained like Rocky Balboa." He looked at me curiously, "Why? Why were you in there anyway?" _I haven't told anybody oh my god. The only people that knew work there, or are family._

"I had my reasons. I did something really stupid. It made sense at the time, but not even a day later I regretted it." Daryl looked down at the floor, "It's none of my business anyway." I shook my head, "You were curious, it's not a big deal." Daryl was about to say something, but Rick called us over to him. _I sware to god, Rick!_

Daryl and I walked over there and Rick explained to us that these people were trying to help and protect the elderly. "They're almost out of medicine and supplies. I'm giving them some guns and ammo, so they can make it to the hospital to scavenge." I nod understanding, but Daryl and T-dog didn't look too thrilled.

We left and went straight back for the truck. "How was it Glenn?" I asked. Glenn smiled, "Well they put me in the car, drove me over there, and said I was bait for you guys so they could get the guns. Then they sat me in the retirement home. They came and got me when ya'll first arrived. I actually thought they'd drop me from the roof, but they never did. Then I was led back to the retirement home and that was basically it." I laugh at how awful they set up their kidnapping.

"Yeah they worked hard to figure out a punishment didn't they," Daryl laughed. I thought we had arrived at where our truck was, "Where's the truck?" Rick stopped, "I guess it's further up…" Glenn shook his head, "No I parked it here." T-dog pointed to the truck tracks that led in a different direction from where we came from, "Yeah it was here, but who could've taken it?" Rick smirked, "Merle!" We were stuck running back to the camp. It was dark before we ever even arrived. We were maybe a mile from camp, when the screams and gunshots were audible. "Oh shit…" T-dog said. I fling the rifle off my back and go in.

I began to shoot walkers. They were everywhere. I saw some of the camp members by Dale's R.V, but not everyone. I stopped shooting for a minute. _Is this real? Is my schizophrenia coming back? No it couldn't be…_ Glenn answered my question for me, "JESSALYN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shot a walker that was directly beside me. "I'm sorry!" I yelled and began shooting again. _Yes, this is real._ I worked my way up to Dale's R.V, when I heard him. Jack was screaming in the distance. I run to the sound and killed four more walkers. On top of Jack was a lone walker tearing at his left thigh. I quickly shot the walker.

"Jack! Oh my god! I don't know what to do!" Jack looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I…need to tell you before I die. I wasn't in the asylum for drinking. I killed my wife, and then tried to drink myself to death. I'm such a dumbass I left the windows open, and so my neighbors saw the whole thing. I was in jail for a month, and they sent me to the asylum to 'work out my problems'. Jessalyn Hook, I am so sorry I didn't help you the night Anna died. With how I feel now, I know I should have. Have a nice life." I sat there in shock. I was about to call for help when he took the pistol from my holster and pulled the trigger. "NO!" I scream. I fought with the body until I heard another scream.

"JESS! WATCH OUT!" it was Daryl. He shot a walker behind me. "We have to get out of here, now!" Daryl picked me up and carried me to my tent. "No Daryl, I failed. I failed everyone. I have nothing left!" I screamed at him. "Shut up and stay here! Don't go nowhere!" He left me alone in my tent. I continued to hear gunshots fire.

I went to my sleeping bag and lie there while I wait for Daryl. When he came in, he didn't say a word. Just sat in front of me. I began to talk, "Annalyse Edwards was the girl I came with. She was in the asylum for trying to eat the motor of a car. For the two years she was in there the doctors moved her from ward to ward trying to figure out what was wrong with her. When she was in the sociopathic ward we became friends."

Daryl stopped me, "You're a sociopath?" I nod my head, "She was in the alcoholic ward last and I suppose that's how she met Jack. Jack wasn't an alcoholic. He murdered his wife then felt bad about it. He tried to drink himself to death. I have a different story." Daryl stopped me again, "What is that story?" I shake my head, "You don't need to know, it's not important now. Who all died?" Daryl looked at me with despair. "Jack…Ed…Amy. Those were the only ones you knew." My mouth drops at Amy. "No, no, not Amy! I just met her yesterday! She can't be!" I still hadn't let out a tear. I think I've lost the ability to cry. Instead I stare Daryl in the eyes as he nods. I fall on him. My head hits his shoulder hard. _I want to scream. I want to just crawl up and die. Everyone I know from Louisiana is probably gone. Arnold, my brother, my so-called friends, all gone. I have nothing. _

"I lost someone today too!" Daryl says angry. I shake my head at him. "No Daryl. You didn't watch him die. You don't even know if he's dead! Who knows he may be trying to come back! Daryl, that is the third person I watched die." He looks at me with confusion, "Third? Oh...that's how you got in the asylum isn't it? You killed someone?" I look down, "Not intentionally, actually it was my intention, but I didn't think he would actually die, Daryl!" My chest burned I forgot about my face being sore until I brushed some loose hair from it. Daryl stood up to leave.

"Can you sleep in here tonight? I don't want to be alone." Daryl nods his head and lies down. I get him the pillows and blankets I brought along. Daryl rolled away from me, and I watched the back of his head. He wasn't bad looking, he was sorta nice, and listened well. I faintly smiled. Having only met today, I think we've escalated very quickly. I stared at the back of Daryl's head until I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN Depressing ending I know. Next chapter you'll find out how Jess got in the asylum. I'm excited to write it! Leave me a review on how this chapter was and ask questions if needed. I am thankful for every soul who has made it this far in my story without giving up on me! It means the world to me! Next chapter will either be on tomorrow or Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN I am so sorry this took so long. Shit happened and I barely had time to type. But here it is. This chapter is one of the best so far. I love this one and I hope you all do too. I am up to 375 views, 7 followers, and 4 favorites. Thank you all for reading this story and actually enjoying it!**

* * *

"You want to help with the bodies?" Daryl asked waking me up. I rolled over, "Yeah…give me a minute." He nods and leaves the tent. Arnold's watch read 9:03. _It's t__he fucking apocalypse and people are still getting up at the crack of dawn. _I roll my eyes and get up. I dig through my bag and put on an old football jersey. I keep on the blue jeans since they weren't drowned in sweat like my shirt was. I go ahead and throw out the given asylum uniforms, I'm done with that place. I keep the pajamas that they gave me since they were comfortable. I figured I'd eventually get to wear them. I put back on the Nikes, put my long hair in a ponytail and leave the tent.

I recall complaining about how god awful the walkers smell, but that was before the smell of burning bodies hit me. There was absolutely no explanation possible. It was so bad I about lost my stomach. This reminded me that I didn't eat yesterday. I look around for a sign of food, nothing. Nobody was cooking or eating. _Damn…_

"Can you help bring these walkers over there?" Lori asked pointing from the walkers near us to a larger pile a couple feet away. I nod my head feeling dizzy. Lori handed me a pair of gloves and a bandanna, "The gloves so you won't get infections, and if you tie the bandanna in a bandit style, it helps with the smell." I did as she said, and surprisingly it helped. "Thanks," I said through the bandanna. Lori and I dragged the pile of walkers, which was about six or seven, and then T-dog approached us.

"We're gonna burn these," he pointed to the increasing pile of walkers. "And bury the loved ones. Which is Jack, Amy, and even though we shouldn't bury him, Ed." Lori nodded, "It's hard to accept Ed after everything he did to Carol, but he was her husband." I look around to make sure no one was looking in on our conversation then I take off the bandanna, "Amy told me that Carol convinced herself she loved Ed." Lori nodded, "It would make sense." T-dog sat down by us, "Andrea isn't taking it very well. She sat out there by Amy's body the whole night. She still hasn't moved either." I look at the ground recalling the whole first day I was here was spent with Amy. "She was so young," I mumble. T-dog nodded, "I've got work to do." I stood up as well, "I'm gonna go pay my respects." Lori nodded, "Be careful, Andrea about shot Rick. She threatened Shane, and all day Daryl's been trying to put an arrow in her head before she turns."

"Well," I say. "I don't really blame her. They were really close with each other." I walked off and sure enough half the group was watching for Amy to comeback. I give them a look of disgust and whisper to Shane, "It's not a big deal, just leave her alone. Andrea has a gun, she'll take care of it." Shane merely shook his head at me. I sat by Andrea and didn't say a word. Sometimes saying nothing is the best thing to do. Andrea smiled still looking at Amy, "Today's her birthday…" My mouth drops, "Andrea, I know how this feels. I'm so sorry." She shakes her head still smiling, "While you were gone looking for Merle she told me how funny you were. I thought she would never shut up." Andrea looked away from Amy and into my eyes, "Thank you for making her laugh. That's all I need is knowing someone made her happy before she…" I saw a tear in Andrea's eyes. Amy and Andrea both have the same sea green eyes and blonde hair. I lean in and hug her. I felt a warm salty tear slide down my cheek. I began to cry, I haven't cried in a few years. I didn't just cry for Amy. No I cried for my brother that I knew I'd never see again, for my long dead father, for Arnold, for all the people I knew growing up, for Amy, for Andrea, for Annalyse, and lastly for Jack. I cried because in this moment I realized the world was truly gone. Amy wasn't going to get a funeral; she wouldn't be cleaned up and put in a dress. Amy wouldn't be surrounded by mutual family members. No, Amy would get shot in the head, wrapped in a blanket, and hand put in the dirt. No gravestone, no memorial service, Amy would get shit. Annalyse didn't even get buried; she got left on the roadside with pine straw on her.

I pulled away from Andrea and whispered, "Don't let those bastards put a bullet in your sister's head! Don't let anyone do it. You put it in her head! I know she would prefer it that way. Don't let them have it their way." Andrea nodded wiping a tear from her eyes. I stood up and walked off using the bandanna to wipe my tears. I don't know what got into me, but I needed to let that out. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

I walked past Jim who flinched and grabbed his stomach. "Hey you don't look so good." He shook his head quickly, "No, no, no…I'm fine." Before I could say anything else, he scurried off. That wasn't just a hungry stomach grab; no it was a pain grab. Was he hurt? I don't know when he could have gotten hurt unless…Was he bit? Surely not, I mean someone would have noticed by now. I leave that thought aside and keep walking.

Glenn stopped me. "They're talking about going to the CDC; I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean, we were in Atlanta, you saw how it was. The CDC might be overrun!" I look at him and think for a moment, "Before I left the asylum, they told us they were getting it ready for survivors. That may be how the CDC is right now. It may be full of people or have no one. Either way we'd have somewhere safe to stay. Unless, like you said, it was overrun. But if everyone around the country was headed for it, then the army would be set up"—Glenn cut me off, "Which they were stationed there." I nod, "—so the army would have killed off any walkers. This is exactly what the asylum did. So we would either be walking into a no man's land, or a safe haven. I say let's go and find out." Glenn stared off into space for a minute, "I'll tell the group we're in." He ran off to Rick and I sat down for a minute. _These fucking smells are really about to get to me._

"JIM'S BEEN BIT!" Jacqui was screaming. _I fucking knew it!_ I rush over there and the whole group except Andrea surrounded Jim. "No…no, no! I'm okay… I'm okay…" Jim muttered. Daryl waved a hand to him, "Show us then!" Jim shook his head and kept saying "I'm okay," over and over again. Shane ran to Jim who fell down before Shane even got to him. Jim curled up and Shane made him stand. Daryl lifted Jim's shirt to reveal a set of teeth marks and blood to the left of his belly button. Jim kept repeating the phrase and Shane let him go. Rick led him over to a chair by the R.V.

"Now we got the girl, and him!" Shane shouted. "I say we put a pick axe in his head!" Daryl fired back. I shake my head, "Why don't we just"—Daryl cut me off. He reared back the pick axe he was holding, ran towards Jim saying, "Since none of you have the balls to"—Then Rick ran up and put the colt python to Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living!" Daryl rolled his eyes, "That's real funny coming from a man with a gun pressed up to my head!" Rick cocked his head to the side, "Just put it down Daryl." Daryl turned around and slammed the axe into the ground, knocking dirt everywhere.

I left the area and sat in a back seat that somebody pulled out of the Toyota Jack and I drove here. Shane sat next to me. We were a distance from Andrea and Amy. "I'm sorry I've been a dick lately," he said looking at me for a second then looking away. I shake my head, "I went on a risk trip, there's no need to apologize." He smiled, "Well you came back, and that's all that matters." I nod, "Yeah there was one point when we met Guillermo I thought I wouldn't." I glance up at Shane; _I love how his hair just sticks up even though he wears that ball cap all day. His smile was gorgeous. Is it even possible for a man to look so damn attractive?_ I was about to say something else when Andrea started whispering.

Amy had resurrected. Andrea had told her happy birthday and how she was sorry. Shane muttered, "Awe hell no!" He began to stand up, pulling out his gun. I push him back down shaking my head, "Would you leave her alone! She can handle it herself! Sit the fuck down!" He rolled his eyes and during our struggle, a gunshot went off and Andrea began to cry. Amy was dead and Shane sat down.

We were getting ready for the funerals for Jack, Amy, and Ed. I helped Daryl and T-dog load the truck since no one else really wanted to help. Neither did I but…

I rode up the foothill in Daryl's truck. He glanced at my Packers jersey, "You liked football?" I nod my head, "Yeah…I did." He nodded, "I didn't really follow any sports teams, but my dad did. They were good." I simply nod my head. I never was good at small talk.

Dale tried to help Andrea with Amy's body, but she refused. I allowed T-dog to help me with Jack's. I really didn't want to be the one to lower his body in the grave, but everyone expected me to and Jim was sick. I noticed Lori's glare probably since I wasn't crying. _I had done my crying. If that bitch expects more from me then I'll give her something to cry about._ When Ed was in the ground Dale said a small prayer, even if I don't necessarily believe in God I bowed my head. When the ceremony, as pathetic as it was, was over I rode back to the camp in Daryl's truck. "You think Carol's okay?" I asked him. He nodded, "Honestly I wouldn't be too surprised if she wanted him dead."

We gathered around the campfire that night before bed. I passed around the cans of food the asylum gave us. We shared the cans, but with sixteen people, nine cans of food wasn't enough to get anybody full. Shane ate the last of his plate and announced that we would be leaving to the CDC in the morning, and whoever wanted to could come. I walked off and found Daryl. "Are you going?" He nodded, "Hell yeah, it's not safe here." I smiled, "Me too." I waved to him and went inside my tent.

I packed the bag the asylum gave me with everything necessary. I put the rest of my stuff in the other bag. _This way I'll have a bag ready in case something like last night happens._

My tent flew open and a shirt was thrown in along with Daryl. The both of us jumped. "I'm sorry I thought this was my tent!" he yelled scrambling for his shirt. I laugh, "No it's fine." I pick his shirt up and hand it to him. He turned around to put it back on. My hand traced a long deep scar on his back. He froze and tensed up. He quickly faced me and slipped the shirt over his head. I shake my head, "Why didn't you—Daryl, what happened?" He looks down, not even looking at my feet, "Nothing…" I shake my head, "I'll tell you my story of the asylum in exchange for your story about the scars." He slides down and puts a hand on a knee and using the other hand to hold him up. He nodded, "I'll go first."

I sat in front of him and hung onto every word he said, "Merle and I...our dad...he would get high, drunk, or even just mad then beat Merle. Merle left home when I was seven and then I was left with my dad. He used anything, fist, belt, knife. It wasn't ever for anything I did; it was just because I was there. I didn't have my mom to protect me. See, she liked her cigarettes. She would smoke in bed, and one day I was out with some friends and when I got home there was no house, no yard, no nothin. Merle was always off in juvy, and like said, if dad was there I took a beating. Hell, one time when I was about eight I was planning to run off like Merle. I ended up lost in the woods for more than a week. My dad was with a hooker, Merle was in juvy, no one even knew I was gone. First thing I did when I found my way back was go into the kitchen and I made myself a sandwich. When Merle got out of juvy and I was a little older, he took me with him. We wandered around, and I did whatever I was told. I've never been out of Georgia, but I know this place more than anyone would expect me to." He stopped talking and looked around. My mouth dropped in awe, "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Daryl shook it off, "No it's fine. Now, how did you get in the asylum?"

I took a deep breath, "Five years ago when I turned twenty-two, my friend told me she'd take me to a bar since she had recently turned twenty-one. We did as planned and went to the bar. We weren't looking for trouble or guys for that matter. You see my friend, she was engaged, and I didn't want to ditch her for some asshole at a bar. Anyway, these guys came up to us and wanted to get with us. I told them back off several times and finally threatened to kill them. Well they laughed and bought us some drinks and when they handed them to us, I slapped the drinks from their hands. I told them off and one grabbed me by the waist. Let's skip this part and just say I beat the shit out of both of them. The cops were called and I stayed in jail for a few nights while the mess was sorted out. The guy that had grabbed me first died in the hospital. I was forced to go to his funeral. Have you ever been in a room where everybody looks at you with hate, despair, and grieve? That's the worst thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life. Then the family of the man I killed demanded I be tested, and sure enough I was detected as a sociopath and mild schizophrenia So I was sent to live in the closest asylum. I was only supposed to stay in the asylum for three years and when the time came for me to leave; I had to be checked out by immediate family. My brother was only fourteen at the time, and my father was working. My mother refused to let me out because I was 'still a threat'. My mother basically disowned me, so I thought my dad would get me. On his way home he was in a car wreck and killed. I went to his funeral, and that was the last time I saw my family. People stopped coming to visit me, and my mother moved so I never got to see my brother again. The orderlies felt so bad for me after my father's death that they let me live in a house type room in the place. I was only watched for two hours a day, and I was aloud to do as I pleased. After my father's death I realized I wouldn't be out of the asylum until my brother was eighteen. I was so mad that I had to spend four more years there that I began to box. I trained like Rocky Balboa, I had no good reason, but I did. That's why I'm so tough. My therapist pulled me out of my anger and I began to cool down a bit. Then all this started. Now I'm in Georgia, talking to you." I look up at Daryl and his eyes locked with mine.

He helped me up and mumbled, "Goodnight." Before he left I leaned in quickly and slowly kissed him on the cheek. He tensed up when I did. I moved back and his hand flew to his cheek where my lips were. "Why did you do that?" he asked looking at me in shock. I grinned, "Because I knew you wouldn't." He moved his hand from his cheek to my shoulder, nodded, and left. I stood there and watched him zip my tent up and listened to his footsteps fade away. As I lay down in my sleeping bag, I couldn't be more confused. Before I fell asleep, I realized I may be falling for Daryl. I don't know why I kissed him, I don't think I should have, but it felt nice. I can only hope he felt the same.

* * *

**AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me how it was. Next chapter will be the journey to the CDC. Next chapter is a big surprise in store as well. I'm giving you no hints, maybe you can guess. I just hope I can write it decently. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN This chapter is so long I can't even believe I typed it all. I understand how long it has been since I updated, but this long ass chapter should make up for it. Only 2 chapters left this season! Then I shall go on break to write Season 2! We are up to 522 views, 8 followers, and 5 favorites! Thank ya'll so much I can't believe how many people have read this. I am thankful for each and every one of you! I have some really important questions at the bottom if you'd take your time to read and answer them! I will shut up now and let you get to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey you can ride with me in my truck if you want," Daryl said awaking me. I yawn, "Yeah okay…" Daryl nodded and left. I roll over and check Arnold's watch, "Of fucking course…" The watch read 8:02.

I manage to sit up and pack up my sleeping bag. I put it in the bag I prepared last night holding the necessary supplies. I dug out a plain gray shirt, blue jeans, and some underwear. I dress and put back on the Nikes. I glance in my bag and realize I only packed two pairs of shoes: the Nikes and some old combat boots. _I'd better get used to these then. _I glance at Annalyse's tent I packed in my emergency bag. I try to ignore the thought of her and zip my bag. When I stepped out of my tent, that I was planning to leave behind, Rick was speaking to Morales and his family.

"You sure you won't come with us?"

Morales shook his head, "No we're going to go see if our family is still alive." Rick nodded, "I hate you're doing this, but I understand. We'll be on channel six if you change your mind." I stopped paying attention and noticed Eliza handing Sophia a doll. I felt sympathy for the girls knowing they probably wouldn't see each other again. I turn my head and saw T-dog standing next to me.

"What did he mean 'channel six'?" I whisper. T-dog leaned in my ear, "We rigged the radio in a few of the trucks and the CB radio in the RV to go together by channel six, but only a few of the rides have the advantage. The RV, Carol's Cherokee, and Shane's jeep have it so Daryl's truck and mine don't." I nod, "What if something happens to you?" T-dog laughed, "I thought you'd be more worried about Daryl." I roll my eyes, "I'm riding with him, nothing will happen." T-dog shook his head, "Well if something does happen to me or Daryl, we're supposed to just honk the horn, but I'm pretty sure nothing will happen." I nod my head and sigh, "Good because I'm tired of shit going wrong." He smiled, and for the first time I noticed how big the gap between his front teeth was, "Me too…" Daryl whistled and I waved to T-dog.

We began to head out and as we passed by them I waved to Morales. After we passed them, my eyes fell to the floorboard. I didn't want to look at Daryl, not after last night. I knew I couldn't ride all day in silence with my eyes down or out the window so I just spit it out, "Look I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry I made the effort to kiss you, and…" my voice trailed off with anger because he was smiling. "…What the fuck are you smiling for?" He scratched his arm and stopped smiling, "You shouldn't be sorry, I should. I stood there like an idiot and left. Honestly, I thought the kiss was nice. I haven't had a girl do that in a while." I let out a laugh which turned into a fit of mad laughter. I noticed Daryl's look of concern. I try to stop and say, "You just turned a well thought out apology plan into a story about your love life. I haven't taken my medicine today, ignore me." Daryl let out a soft laugh, "Why do you need medicine?" I look out the window for a moment before answering his question, "Unless you want me roaming around laughing uncontrollably, then getting mad for no reason, and harming myself or others, then I need it. Or at least that's what the doctor's say. I only have enough for a month so…" Daryl nodded, "Well the doctor's weren't wrong…" I grab Daryl's hand, which was strong and full of calluses, "It'll be a fun ride, don't worry!" Daryl threw our arms up in the air as if we just won a gold medal. The smile on the two of us would make anyone think we weren't in the apocalypse. My smile faded first and I put our arms down, but I held onto his hand.

My hand was on top and Daryl glanced down at it. He noticed my scars, "What about your scars?" I roll my eyes, "Most of them are from falling or accidents. A few are from trouble I got into. One time I got in a fight with a drunk guy who had a knife, that was fun. This other time my friend wanted to commit suicide and I took the knife away and cut my hand so she wouldn't be alone in the hospital. Once I was attacked by a damn dog." He smiled, "Well it's good to know I ain't the only reckless son of a bitch." I smile, "Yeah you sure got me on reckless." He suddenly laughed, "I ain't the only redneck either!" I glare at him, "Why do you say that?" He looked at me and cocked his head, "You can't tell me you never heard your accent before." I laugh, "I am from Louisiana so yeah." He shook his head and squeezed my hand. I didn't squeeze back because I wasn't sure why he squeezed mine.

"I'm sorry you didn't grow up with a good dad," I said trying to break the silence. "I mean, my dad, he was my everything. He taught me how to shoot, cook; he would do anything for me. My mom, she hated me. Since I was little she despised me, I still don't know if it was because of something I did or say. She always wanted to make me feel bad about myself, make me hurt. She called me a slut, a whore, a bitch. Hell she threatened to kick me out of the house when I was seven because I asked for something to eat, and she was dead serious too." Daryl shook his head, "My dad and your mom should have dinner together in hell. My mom was alright, she made an effort. I didn't have her very long and I don't remember her too much, but I won't complain. What about your brother?"

I breath out and close my eyes, "He loved me more than I think possible. He told me every thing; he didn't care about anyone except me. He would beg to stay at my apartment when he was little. I was eleven when he was born, he wasn't planned. I'd take him home from school everyday. Hell, I even named him! It wasn't anything special, just a name I liked, Nick. It was simple enough and I convinced my parents. Oh god, I just hope he's safe."

Daryl rubbed circles in the palm of my handed and I squeezed his back. I kept talking, "He'd be sixteen now. I haven't seen or heard from him in two fucking years. That's another thing about my mother, how could she just take him away from me like that? He probably forgot about me though, not permanently, but you know what I mean…" Daryl nodded, "Yeah my brother talked up a lot, but he never really did anything."We drove in silence for a while until T-dog in front of us stopped.

"The radiator hose blew," Dale said stepping out of the RV. "It looks like there's a gas station up the road. I'm going to go and see if they have anything," Shane said. T-dog went with him. Daryl and I sat on a tree stump outside. Jacqui came out of the RV with a tears down her face, "It's Jim!" Rick stood up and went in the RV with Jacqui.

Daryl leaned in my ear, "I told ya'll we should have put a damn pick axe in his head." I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt his head on top of mine. _Daryl was a bit of a dick, but he was just raised that way. He was a good guy. He was warm and even though he had all those calluses he still felt soft when he held my hand. I want him, I need him. I just hope I don't lose him like I have so many other people. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, feel him hold me, just hear him love me. I haven't felt this way around a guy in a long time. Even now I feel strange laying my head on him. I never act like this; I usually betray all my friends and laugh at their pain. Did the asylum actually help me? Was I ever even sick? Was this all in my head? Was I dreaming? No…I wasn't dreaming. If I were dreaming I would have woken up a long time ago. I would have woken up in my bed at my apartment because Nick would be calling me. I would have messages from Sarah asking about the bar. I would have laughed to my father about the decade long dream I had. But that's not going to happen, my father is dead, Sarah and Nick are gone. I went to the bar five years ago. I am alive, breathing, and in hell next to Daryl._

Rick awoke me from my daze, "He wants to stay behind. This ride, it's killing him." I frown, "We're so close to the CDC, if they actually have a cure, and we leave Jim here, then we just failed him." Rock nodded his head, "I tried to tell him that. He can barely move. I don't think he would make it that far anyway." I shook my head. Shane and T-dog got back a few minutes later with a little bit of gas and some duct tape.

Dale stood next to Daryl and Rick after he fixed the radiator hose, "I never said you were wrong, Daryl, about killing Jim. I just figured we could ask and see what Jim would prefer, and it seems like he would prefer to stay here." I stand up, "Wasn't this the whole fucking point of coming? That way we could find out what happened and get Jim a cure! We can't just give up on him! I've seen three people put down already and I don't want to give up on another!" The group was staring at me in shock. I shake my head at them, "What because I'm 'mentally unstable' I can't give a damn? Is that what you people think of me? Some crazy bitch looking for a way to get killed and not caring about anyone! I put down Annalyse, and then before I could do anything, Jack grabbed my gun and shot himself in front of me. Ha-ha I'm just the stupid idiot who killed her only friend! If any of you have the balls to tell me I'm not scarred then you can kiss my ass." I wiped sweat off my forehead and Dale tried to grab my shoulder. I slapped him off me, "Don't you fucking touch me!" I stumble backwards and tripped over the stump. Daryl caught me and sat me down without saying a word. He showed no aggressive movement, he just sat me down and sat next to me. I had my head in my hands and no one said a word for a while.

Lori was the first to speak, "Honey no one thinks that about you, no one thinks your stupid either. You're a bit reckless and yes crazy, but aren't we all these days? You just need to calm down; I think you're dehydrated… I'll get you some water if you'd like." I lift my head, "I'm fine…I'm sorry. The asylum only gave us enough medication for a month, so I'm trying to save it. Just ignore any future breakdowns I have." Lori nodded and helped me up, "If Jim wants to stay then we'll let him stay. If the CDC has a cure we'll come back to get him." I nod my head feeling dizzy. _Maybe I was a bit dehydrated._

Rick and Shane helped Jim out of the RV and led him to a tree. He looked awful. I feel bad for even saying he should come with us. He could barely move and when he did he shrieked in pain. He was drenched in sweat; it actually looked like he was melting. He had dried up vomit stains on his shirt and pants. His veins were blood red and yet when he was sat down, he smiled. "The air feels good…" he mumbled. Rick pulled out his Colt Python, "Do you want this?" Jim opened his eyes and barely glanced at the gun, "No you'll need it. Don't waste a bullet on me…" I crouched by him, "Jim you don't have to stay here. You know how close we are don't you?" Jim tried to shake his head before wincing in pain, "No…I want this." I nod and he spoke as I stood up, "Jessalyn, I'll be seeing Jack soon. Don't worry about me or him or Annalyse." I hold back the tears and nod. I walked off and heard Jacqui speaking in between sobs, "Don't fight sweetie, it'll be over soon." I turned around and saw her kiss him on the cheek. I turn back around quickly. Daryl doesn't even wave to Jim; he just follows me back to his truck. I just noticed the motorcycle in the truck bed. "Is that yours?" I ask wanting to change the subject. Daryl shakes his head, "It's Merle's." I merely nod and get in the truck.

We began to drive, following T-dog as before. It was a very quiet ride. The sun was setting and we still had about an hour left to drive. I was wrong when I said we were almost there. I began to think about Jack's last words. _Why did he kill his wife if it wasn't due to being drunk or high? Was she a bitch? Did she have an affair with someone and he found out? Was he bored? Jack didn't seem the dangerous type. Maybe he had a shitty day and she said something that sent him over edge. I don't know and I guess I'll never find out. _

Daryl interrupted my thought, "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything back there. You know, when you flipped out." I rest my head on his arm, "No be glad you didn't. I was happier that you caught me and said nothing, than when Dale actually tried to calm me down. I don't want to run out of medicine and act like this all the time. And it's not something we can just go on a search for. We'd have to go to a hospital or another asylum to get it." Daryl slightly smiled, "You can live without it. I know you can." I looked at him funny and the smile on his face disappeared.

I fell asleep the rest of the way and as soon as a dream began to develop, Daryl woke me up. "We're here," was all he said before getting out. It was too dark to read the watch but I was guessing it was 7 or 8. I grabbed my emergency backpack, my .22, and made sure the pistol was secure in its holster. I debated whether or not to leave the other bag and decided I would. We were parked about a quarter of a mile from the CDC. The sky was almost completely absorbed in darkness. We were using flashlights to get to the door. Army posts were set up, but let me just say that the army was no longer working. Sandbags from forts were lying around doing no good to the dead men beside them. Walkers began to appear from the distance, and Daryl started shooting with his crossbow. Carl was hiding behind his mother and Sophia was crying while Carol was hunched over her, protecting her. I walked beside Shane who was looking frantic.

When we did reach the door, Rick began to beat on the doors. I look at Shane with worry, "I don't think anyone's here…" Shane nodded, "Me either- Hey Rick! No one's here! We gotta go before it's too dark!" Rick just kept beating on the door, mumbling something. Shane shook his head and went to drag Rick away. Rick fought for a minute, and then gave in. I turned around before hearing Rick shout again, "It moved! The camera, it moved!" He got out of Shane's arms and I turned back towards the building and I noticed a small camera above the door. Dale shook his head, "No you must've imagined it." Rick looked straight at the camera, "I know you're in there! We have women, children, hardly any gas, and no food, please help us! Open the door! I'm begging you!" Shane went to grab Rick again. As Shane was dragging Rick behind him he was still yelling, "YOU'RE KILLING US! YOU'RE KILLING US! YOU'RE"—Rick was interrupted. All of us stopped in awe and shock as the doors to the CDC opened.

We wandered inside; the room was huge and full of windows. I jerked my head to the sound of footsteps on stairs. A man in pajamas was wandering down with an AK in his arms.

"Anybody infected?" the man asked nervously. Rick stepped forward, "One of our group was, he didn't make it." The man took a quick glance at us all, "Why are you here, what do you want?" Rick put his colt python back in its holster and tried to reason with the man, "A chance…" The man took a step closer and I saw Glenn raising his gun slightly, "That's asking a lot these days." Rick nodded, "I know…" The man glanced at Carl and Sophia, "You all submit to a blood test; that's the price of admission." Rick shook a little, "We can do that." The man lowered the AK and pointed to the door that was still open, "If you have stuff to bring in do it now, because when that door closes, it stays closed."

Rick, T-dog, Daryl, and I rushed back to the vehicles to get our supplies. When we got back the man took a card out and walked over to a machine on the wall. He slid his card in the slot, "VI, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." Rick held his hand out to the man, "Rick Grimes." The man sort of smiled and shook Rick's hand, "Doctor Edwin Jenner."

Jenner led us to an elevator and we all awkwardly stood in as we went down. Daryl nudged me and looked at Jenner, "Do doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Jenner turned around to face us, "There were plenty left lying around, so I familiarized my self. But you all look harmless enough…" he stopped and smiled at Carl who was in front of him, "…except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." Carl awkwardly smiled and looked at Lori.

The elevator stopped and we shuffled out. Jenner led us down a hallway. Carol, who was in front of me, nervously asked, "Are we underground?" "Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked. _Yes…_ Carol nodded, "A little." "Well," Jenner began, "Try not to think about it." _Great, Carol and I will start flipping out in an hour…_

"VI," Jenner spoke when we arrived to wherever it was we were. "Bring out the lights in the main room." All of a sudden these beautiful bright lights came on. Jenner smiled, "Welcome to zone five!" Apart from my amazement, Rick looked highly disappointed, "Where is everybody? You know the doctors and the staff." Jenner threw his arms up and smiled, "I'm it, it's just me here." Lori looked uncertain, "Who's VI? Isn't she a person?" Once again, Jenner smiled, "VI: say hello to our guests. Tell them…Welcome." A computer activated voice rose from the room, "Hello guests. Welcome." I smirk because I thought it was a person as well. Jenner lost his smile, "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

We began our blood tests, with Rick going first. Daryl went next and as he sat back down next to me I whispered, "I don't do good with needles." He smiled and spoke as if he didn't believe me, "How the hell did you survive all those asylum tests?" I smile back, "A lot of whining and bitching." He shook his head and grabbed my hand. I went and did my test after Lori. I held in my wince as the needle pierced my skin. Jenner put a cotton ball on the small dot when I was done. I felt very light headed on the way back to Daryl. He smiled at me. "I don't feel very good," I said before my knees gave out. Daryl caught me and put me in the chair I had recently sat in. He looked at me with concern, "Are you okay?" I nod feeling even more dizzy. He pulled his chair closer to me and I laid my head on him. _It felt nice to have someone care._

Andrea was up there doing her blood test, bitching about it the whole time. When she finished she nearly fell like me and Jacqui helped her. Jenner stood up, "Are you okay?" Andrea nods and Jacqui said, "She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have." Jenner took his medical gloves off, "Well follow me." Daryl helped me up and Jenner led us to a kitchen. Inside was real food, water, alcohol, everything I wanted. Jenner sat in a chair by a table, "Have at it."

Lori and Carol cooked steaks, macaroni and cheese, and mashed potatoes. The cheese was powdered and the potatoes were instant, but I wasn't about to be picky. Daryl and I sat next to each other and ate. After we ate, Dale and Daryl went to get some of the alcohol. They brought back whiskey and wine. Daryl and I were the only two that drank any whiskey.

After my third bottle and Daryl's fifth, the alcohol began to kick in. Meanwhile, Dale was trying to convince Lori to let Carl have some wine.

"You know, children in Italy have a little wine with their dinner, and in France." Dale said before pouring himself another glass of the stuff. Lori put her hand over Carl's glass, "Well when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Rick smiled, "Come on Lori, what's it gonna hurt?" Lori gave in and took her hand off the glass. Dale fixed a sip for Carl, "There you are young lad." Carl picked the glass up and slowly let the wine enter his mouth. As soon as it did Carl spit it back in the cup, "Ewe gross!" I laugh along with everyone else. Lori smiled and poured Carl's wine into her glass, "That's my boy, good boy." Shane laughs and looks at Carl, "Better you just stick to soda pop there bud." Daryl jumped down from the counter we were sitting on and walked over to Glenn. "Not you Glenn!" Glenn laughed, "What?" Daryl points at him and does a sarcastic head roll, "Keep drinking little man! I want to see how red your face can get!" I laugh along with some of the others.

Rick suddenly looked serious, "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." I nod my head. T-dog throws his glass in the air, "Hear-Hear!" Daryl grabs a sixth bottle and throws my hand in the air with his, "Booyah!" I smile and shout it back with some others. I took a swig, finishing my fourth bottle.

I reach for a fifth when Shane starts up, "So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here doc? All the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring this out, what happened—where are they?" Rick looked at Shane sternly, "We're celebrating Shane, don't need to do this now." Shane sits up angrily, "Whoa wait a second, isn't this why we came here? This was your move Rick—supposed to find all the answers. Instead we found him." Shane points to Jenner and laughs, "We found one man. Why?"

Jenner stood up from the chair he was in, "Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left. They went home to be with their families. And then when things got worse, when the military got overrun, the rest of them bolted." Shane sat back in his chair, "Every last one?" Jenner shook his head, "No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

Andrea began to get involved with the conversation, "You didn't leave. Why?" Jenner turned to look at her, "I just kept working… Hoping to do some good." Glenn muttered to Shane, "Dude, you are such a buzz kill man."

Jenner grabbed his bag that had the blood tests inside, "Well if you all are ready, I'll take you to where you can sleep." Daryl tried to help me down even though I was perfectly capable myself. I took another bottle of whiskey and stuffed it in my bag.

Jenner led us down another narrow hallway. "Most of the facility is powered down, including housing. So you will have to make do here. Some of the rooms have beds, not all of them. The couches in the others are comfy, or there are cots in storage if you'd rather sleep on one of them. There's a rec-room down the hall that you kids might enjoy." Jenner turned around and looked at Carl and Sophia, "Just don't plug in the video games or anything that draws power, okay?" The two nod and Jenner stood up, "The same applies if you shower; go easy on the hot water."

Jenner walked off. Glenn had the biggest smile on his face, "Hot water?" T-dog smiled as well, "That's what the man said!" I was about to walk off when Daryl grabbed me, "You ain't gonna make me sleep alone are you?" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

The room we went into had two bathrooms and a bed. I let go of his hand, "I'm about to take a shower." He nodded, "Me too." I went into the bathroom on the left and he went into the bathroom on the right.

I got in the shower and turned the hot nozzle all the way ignoring Jenner. I wash my hair twice feeling as though it would never be clean. I do my body the same. No matter how hard I scrubbed, the dirt stayed. Walker blood was stuck on my arms along with the smell. I didn't even realize how bad I smelled until now. I finally got the gunk to soften and come off. I then shaved everywhere a woman should and then enjoyed the water running on me. There is nothing greater than being clean and safe, or at least at a time like this. The shower made most of my drunkenness disappear; I always had a high tolerance.

I finally got out and dried myself off with a nearby towel. I brush my teeth with a toothbrush and toothpaste that was on the counter. Then my eyes widen, _you fucking idiot!_ I realized I didn't bother to take any clothes in with me. _Dumbass! Daryl please still be in the bathroom! _I make sure my towel is tight on me and walk out the door.

_Fuck._ Daryl was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed so I tried to sneak past him quietly. I get to my bag and get my pajamas out quickly. I felt a soft breath on my neck that made me shudder, "What are you doing?" I turn around quickly and face Daryl, "I forgot clothes—don't you fucking start!" Daryl stepped back and laughed, "Start what?" _His neck was red, the way my father's got red after too many beers. Daryl was drunk, which makes my situation even better. _I roll my eyes and walk past him to the bathroom. Before I could twist the doorknob, Daryl spoke behind me.

"Nice bra," he called out. I turned around and sure enough he was holding the black bra I had just pulled from my bag. I smirk and grab it from him, "I said don't start!" Daryl laughed again and crossed his arms, "And I recall saying: 'Start what?'" I try to resist a smile, _Jessalyn what the fuck are you doing falling for him? _I glance at the one bed, "You realize there's one bed and two of us right?" He nodded, "Well we slept in the tent together didn't we? I think we can manage." I nod and head back to the bathroom.

I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror. _Get a hold of yourself! He's drunk; oh what the hell am I doing? Okay, go in there...I'm stalling…fuck it!_

I exit the bathroom and grab my brush out of my bag. I sit on the bed and begin to brush my long hair. I glance over at Daryl whom was looking at me in either shock or confusion. I roll my eyes and hand him the brush, "Here, you do it then since you're so fascinated." I laid my head on his chest and he began to brush my hair. "Don't bitch about how it looks when I'm done," he laughed. I smile and look at him, "Honestly Daryl, it's hair. Doesn't really matter in a world like this." He stopped brushing and smiled at me, "This world needs more women like you." I laugh, "And what am I like?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Care free, independent mental—but not too mental—just enough to not go on a homicide spree." I do a sarcastic smirk, "You never know… One day I might just," Then I yank the brush from him and sit on his chest. I put the brush on his neck and move it across. I smile, "It's that simple."

He sat up with me grabbing my back; I grabbed the back of his head so I wouldn't fall. I left my fingers intertwined in his hair. His knees went into my back, he grabbed the brush from me and threw it on the ground, "Yeah you're gonna do a lot with a brush." I smile and before I could say a word he began to lean his head in. I froze on his lap as his lips caressed my cheek. When he leaned back a smile grew big on my face. "Just to return what you did." He began to lay his head back down, but my hands were still in his hair and I pulled his head to mine. I kiss him hard on the mouth.

Daryl's eyes closed along with mine and I felt him kiss me back. I wrapped my legs around his back and his knees pressed harder into mine. Daryl pulled me closer to him and I spread my lips apart. When his tongue entered my mouth I softly bit it. I felt his lips smile on mine. He sucked my tongue and I gasped. I twisted mine around his and licked the roof of his mouth. Our teeth clicked and I leaned so close to him I could barely breathe.

I didn't care if he was drunk, I didn't care if I wasn't technically sober. I liked it, better yet I loved it. He tasted like whiskey, but I'm 99% sure I did as well, even if I did brush my teeth.

I felt a bulge in his pants under me. My hands leave his hair and go up his shirt. He let go of my face and yanked his shirt off, not moving his lips from mine. His chest was hairy and a lot cleaner than the last time I saw it. I let a hand grab a hunk of his chest hair while the other fled to his back. His hands found the buttons on my black and white striped pajama shirt. I help him unbutton them. I throw my shirt on the ground. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and he rolled me over to where I was on the bed and he was hovering over me. He pulled my pants off and threw them aside. I grab the back of his neck and pull him back to me. I trace his lips with my tongue and he pulls my bra off. He put his hand on one and I moan. He quickly moved it. I pull away from him, "No Daryl it's fine."

He awkwardly smiled and re-grabbed my breast. He moved his lips from my mouth to my neck and worked his way down to my other breast. As I was moaning Daryl suddenly got up. I pull my knees to my chest, "Wh—wait!" He shook his head and wandered over to his bags, "Merle had some I know…" I look at him in confusion and he brings back a silver packet. I smile with all my teeth. He tears it open and I lean to him and undo his pants. He threw off his boxers and slipped on the condom. He grabs my snatch and began to rub. I moan and feel my underwear become wet. He slowly pulled down my panties. He eases himself into me and I chant his name. He began to go in faster and I felt him harden inside me. He moves his body back up to me and let his cock do the work. I dug my nails into his back. We began to kiss again. He began to rub my breasts again and go even faster into me. I scream his name when we parted our kiss.

A wave of fire went through me and I smiled at him. He went in and out of me a few more times slowly and then exited. Before I could sit up he went down on me.

"Oh my god Daryl!" His tongue slipped in me and I felt him cleaning me out. _I don't know why he is doing this, but I'm down for it. _ He threw away the condom in a nearby trashcan and moved back up to me. I gave him a smile in between breaths. "I can't breathe!" He smiled in a way I didn't think I'd ever see, "I ain't had fun like that in a while." I hug him and lay my head on his chest. I kiss above all of his chest hair.

I was about to pass out when he muttered, "Who was your first?" I grabbed his hand and put it on my cheek, "My high school crush. The night of graduation, we went to a hotel and did it there. Then a few months later he ditched me for a girl better than me." Daryl put a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "When I was in 10th grade was when I lost mine. I took this girl's who said she loved me. I believed her for a while and then after we fucked, not even a week later, I found out she cheated on me. I dropped out in 11th grade."

I open Daryl's hand and trace it lightly with my finger then kiss his palm. I moved up to where I could see his face. I kiss him softly on the lips and pull away. "I think we deserved this," I smile. He looked at me in confusion, "Deserved what?" I brush through his hair, which was very soft since he showered, "The kiss on the cheek, the shag, the comfort. Daryl, we've been through too much shit."

"Before the walkers," Daryl began. "I was a low-life redneck who followed his brother around and did whatever he said. I lived in the woods and hunted. Merle's 'gang', Merle, and I didn't do anything but what we wanted. Some days it wasn't so bad, other days you regretted everything."

I lie next to him and pull a blanket up to hide my nudity, "Before I was in the asylum I was a weird kid. I never got involved. I wasn't interested in ordinary stuff. No, instead of Harry Potter, I wanted to know how the Black Plague started. Instead of watching Disney channel, I looked up how Hitler became so successful. I wasn't about to read kid books like Winnie the Pooh, no I read Stephen King's Carrie when I was seven. I had a friend though. When I thought I was crazy I told her. She only laughed and said we were all crazy. I told her I thought I had schizophrenia and she cussed me out saying that I shouldn't make fun of people who have that disease by saying I had it. I wasn't very pleasant to be around either; I would lie to people a lot, and steal their stuff. I was mean and selfish. I started getting into fights and going around town on vandalism trips."

Daryl nodded and kissed me on the forehead, "It's over now." I was about to fall asleep, when Daryl spoke again.

"Jessalyn, thank you." I sit up and ask in confusion, "For what?" He breathed out slowly, "For making me realize that there are other people I can trust." I laugh, "You're not getting soft on me, are you Daryl?" He smiled, "You're the one that lost your skill, over there trying to kill me with a brush!" I put my bra back on and clean panties, "Says the guy who kissed me in defense!" He put his boxers back on, "I recall you kissing me back though!" I put on my pajamas, "Yes but you took your shirt off first!" He lay in the bed next to me, "Oh come on that's not fair, you lifted it!" I laugh, "Alright fine, you win." He turned off the light and I rolled facing away from him. He pulled me close to him. I held his arms in place around my waist.

This was the first night I felt safe.

* * *

**Oh my god somebody please tell me the sex scene wasn't shitty! I worked like 3 days alone trying to figure out how to write it. I hope none of you were like wtf at the word 'snatch' it sounded cool and better than 'pussy' or 'cunt' so stfu and deal with it. However if you have any better alternatives please PMS me or leave a review. I also would like your opinion on this: I want Shane and Jessalyn to get together in season 2, but I don't know if you guys would like that. I mean I don't even know how that would go. I don't want it to be like her and Daryl, but just a one night stand, or even friends with benefits. But Shane gets together with Andrea too and he truly loves Lori, and I don't want to turn him into a man whore. I would just do them in season 3, but well, we know why that's not possible :( [RIP] Ugh... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please PMS me if you have alternative words, and leave a review about the Shane thing, and if the sex scene was good or not. And if it was god awful, tell me how to make it better. I'm too fucking awkward to write smut so don't be too pissed at me. I love you all for reading this, and thank you all! I'm not even going to give a guess on the next chapter because when I do it never gets posted on that day so just a few days to a week. See you all then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Hey guys I'm here with the seventh chapter! We've hit 764 views and I am thankful to every one of you. Remember there's only one chapter left of the season!**

* * *

When I wake up, Daryl is still asleep; his body sprawled out across the bed. I give a small smile and admire him. His mouth was slightly open and I took note of his breathing. Daryl was so calm; it was as if he never had a problem, as if he never worried. It was beautiful.

I go to the bathroom and glance at Arnold's watch, 9:47. _A lot better than waking up at 8 am._ I hop in the shower and get the sweat and spit off me from last night. I lust for Daryl's hands to be on me again. I want him all over me. I can't escape the thought either, all I can think about is the way his callused hands gripped me, the softness of his tongue, him in general. _It shouldn't have happened. You are meaningless to him. You don't even love him, you just want his body. _I shake the irritating voice from my head. As I brush my teeth, I can't help but to think of last night. _It's true that I don't love Daryl. Hell we only met a few days ago. I don't know if I should love him now or what I should feel. It's hard for me to love though; I always said it to my family, but without any meaning. I don't know what love feels like; I don't know if I want to know. If Daryl tells me then I can't just fake it—not again. Lust versus love is a battle I've faced for so long. I don't want to hurt Daryl, and I am so sick of lying to everyone. If I have to lie to someone else I may just kill myself or someone else. I hate this side of me, I hate it all. I'm just so thankful I stopped hearing stuff. Maybe if I convince myself I love Daryl, I will. That's plan A, and there is no plan B. _

I dry myself off and head out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Daryl was dressed and sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I smile, "Hangover get you?" He looked up at me and shook his head, "No I was thinking about last night. I was too drunk to remember most of it." I sat by Daryl half forgetting I only had a towel on. "Oh me too. We fucked, and that's all there was to it." He nodded his head and kind of laughed, "It wasn't that bad was it?" I smile and shook my head, "No I enjoyed it…I enjoyed it a lot actually." He smiled and cupped my cheek with his hand, "What I can remember, I did too." I smile and leaned forward pressing my lips to his. My hands once again fled to his hair. His hair was cut short, and it wasn't drenched with sweat like usual. Before I had to take another shower due to sex, I pulled away from him. I walked over to my bags and got dressed. I went ahead and dressed in front of Daryl since he had already seen me naked. I bring the bottle of whiskey I snagged back over to the bed.

Daryl opened the bottle and took a gulp. I yanked it from him and took a swig, enjoying the kerosene in my throat. I kissed Daryl again on the lips, just for the hell of it. His hands got hung up in my hair as he leaned in. I smirk and pull away. I take another drink from the bottle and sit it down. I notice Daryl grabbing it again. I brush my hair and leave it down, since we were safe and not doing anything. I lean against the door, "Come on, I'm hungry." Daryl laughed and sat the bottle back down and joined me at the door.

We headed for the kitchen, and neither of us said a word on the way. When we arrived, T-dog was cooking and the kids were the only ones who didn't look like they had a massive headache.

T-dog grins at us, "Ya'll are just in time, protein helps the hangover." I smile and walk behind the stove where T-dog was. He was scrambling eggs. He laughed, "They're powdered, but I do them good!" I laugh and pat his back, "You'd better some people are in desperate need." We both glance at Glenn who was groaning and had his head ion the table. "You don't look like the rest of them," T-dog smiled. I shook my head, "High tolerance, I mean very high. I drank like six bottles…I think. The headache is still there, but not bad at all." T-dog pointed to a freezer, "Get some juice out for us." I nod my head and did as he said. I found a can of frozen orange juice. I open it and put the contents into a fancy glass pitcher and pour water inside, mixing it up. Sophia came running up behind me, "Can I help? Momma used to make juice, and I'd help her!" I smile at the girl that I'd never seen so eager. I noticed Carol's look of concern from a distance. I bent down to Sophia, "Well I just finished, but if you would bring everyone a cup, that'd be perfect." She nodded her head happily, and I handed her the cups. I could see Carol's look of disapproval, but the girl was begging. _What was I supposed to do? Break her heart and give her another thing to cry about?_ I roll my eyes and pour the juice for everyone. I got to Glenn and rubbed his back, "Hey drink this, it should help." He groaned, but I saw him take a sip. I noticed Rick didn't look to well either. I caught Sophia's grin at me and I wink at her.

I go back to the kitchen and help T-dog portion the eggs. "Hey," I say nudging him. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you when we met. Ya'll were pissing me off." T-dog laughed and nudged me back, "Don't worry about it, a lot of people changed when the shit hit the fan. But they always come around." I smile a little, "The thing is, I think I changed for the better…" He looked confused, "How so?" I shook my head, "I guess you would have had to have known me in the past." He nodded, "My past wasn't a cup of tea either, but it was suitable." I just laugh a little and start bringing plates to people. I sat at the edge of the table next to Daryl. As I started to eat, I felt a hand squeeze my thigh. My eyes widen and I look down. It was only Daryl; I guess I should get used to this. I loosen my leg, and continue to eat.

Jenner walked in, "Morning." Dale was the first person to really speak, "Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing"—Jenner stopped him and nodded, "But you will anyway?" Andrea sarcastically pointed to her plate, "Well we didn't come here for the eggs." Jenner walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, and motioned for us to follow him, "Come on."

We followed Jenner back to the main room; he sat in front of one of the computers and pressed a button. "Give me a playback of TS-19." On the large screen at the front of the room were four diagrams of a skull, and a blood pressure rating. Jenner turned around in his chair to face us, "Few people ever got a chance to see this…very few." The skull diagrams disappeared and now there was one diagram of what appeared to be a human brain. Carol pointed at the screen, "Is that a brain?" _Obviously…_

Jenner looked at the screen and back at us, "An extraordinary one, not that it matters in the end… Take us for EIV." VI's voice raised, "Enhanced Internal View." The computer zoomed inside the brain and let us see the cells and nerves that make up one's brain. Shane pointed to a stream of lights traveling along the diagram, "What are those lights?" Jenner pointed at one of the tracks, "It's a person's life—experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique, and human." Daryl crossed his arms, "You don't make sense ever, do you?" I roll my eyes _Okay I can't be the only one who understands what this man is saying._ Jenner grinned at my eye roll, "Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or think from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

Rick stepped forward, "Death? Is that what this is, a vigil?" Jenner nodded, "Yes…Or rather a playback of a vigil." Andrea sat in one of the chairs nearby, "This person died…Who?" Jenner wore an expression of guilt or shame, I couldn't tell, "Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, scan forward to the first event." VI repeated, "Scanning to first event."

The brain stem and some of the veins became a dark blood red color. "What is that?" Glenn asked. Jenner took a deep breath, "It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs…" Jenner paused and pointed to the brain's veins. All the little lights were fading, disappearing, gone, the veins were all discolored, and the blood pressure went up very high, and suddenly quit. "…Then death. Everything you ever were, or ever will be…gone." Sophia looked up at Carol, sadness in her eyes, "Is that what happened to Jim?" Carol nodded, "Yes baby." Andrea turned around in her chair and looked down. Lori gently grabbed her by the shoulder and whispered to Jenner, "She lost somebody two days ago, her sister." Jenner gave Andrea a look of sympathy, "I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Andrea tried to smile, but she couldn't get it out.

Jenner turned back to the computer, "Scan to the second event." Once again VI repeated her command. I sat down next to Daryl and laced my hand in his. Jenner turned towards our group, "The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds." The brainstem, along with a few attached veins, began to glow again; however, they were still the same dark blood red.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked. _I am seriously beginning to question these people's intelligence. _Jenner shakes his head, "No, just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving." Rick looked confused, "But they're not alive?" Jenner laughed, "You tell me." Rick pointed to the way the brainstem flashed with life, "It's nothing like before, most of that brain is just…dark." _Way to go Rick, you know your shades._ Jenner nodded, "Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the human part—it doesn't come back. The you part, is gone. Just a shell driven by a mindless instinct."

A rip went through the brain, a bullet. Carol looked frightened, "God, what was that?" _I am surrounded by idiots._ "He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea said. _I spoke too soon. _Jenner didn't move, much less answer, "VI power down the main screen and the work stations." The diagram disappeared and the computers went blank as VI repeated the command. Andrea sort of laughed, "You have no idea what it is do you?" Jenner shrugged, "Well it could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal…" Jacqui smirked, "Or the wrath of God?" Jenner nodded, "And there's that." Andrea stood up, "Somebody must know something; somebody somewhere!" Carol nodded, "There are others, right? Other facilities?" Jenner shrugged again, "There may be some, people like me." Rick joined in, "But you don't know? How can you not know?"

Jenner threw his arms up, "Everything went down. Communications, directions—all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Andrea continued her argument, "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing…That's really what you're saying?" Again Jenner didn't answer.

"Jesus…" Jacqui muttered. Daryl put his head on my shoulder, "Man I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." A hand fled to his hair. Dale stood up from his chair with a concerned look, "Doctor Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you, and I hate to ask one more question," Dale pointed to a clock large clock counting down. "But that clock, what happens at zero?" The clock's current time was 59:57. Jenner turned around and softly muttered, "The basement generators—they run out of fuel." I looked at him in confusion, "What then, do we just sit in the dark with no power?" Jenner walked off. Rick called out to the computer, "VI what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur." I look at T-dog who waved a hand to me, "Come on!" Rick, Shane, Glenn, T-dog, and I ran to find the generators. "I don't like the way Jenner clammed up like that," Shane said. "What is wrong with him?" T-dog asked. Rick glanced at a map that was on the wall and pointed to where the generators were located. "In there." We got in the room and there were probably close to a hundred fuel tanks lying around. Also there were several generators. I walked around and glanced at a few, "All empty!" Glenn nodded, "Same over here." Rick called us by one generator he found, "The line's right above the 'E'." I sigh, "Is this the only one?" Shane shrugged, "I hope not."

The lights flashed and VI spoke, "Emergency lighting on." Shane yelled, "What the hell is this?" T-dog came running from behind a corner, "A lot of dead generators and more empty fuel drums." Shane shook his head, "It can't just be this one." I nodded, "I think it is."

We ran back to zone five. When we arrived Daryl and Jenner were arguing. "How can a building do anything?" Daryl asked aggravated. "You'd be surprised," Jenner muttered. "Jenner what is happening?" Rick yelled. Jenner walked by Rick, "The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half hour mark. We're right on schedule." The clock read 31:28. I noticed Jenner had the whiskey bottle that I snagged, and Daryl walked up to him and snatched it back.

"The French were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs until the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner said sitting down.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked. "Same thing that's happening here. No power grid; ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel—how stupid is that?"

Rick yelled out, "Lori grab our things! Everybody get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" I started to head towards the door, but before I even reached Daryl an alarm went off. "What the hell is that?" Shane demanded. VI called out, "30 minutes to decontamination." Daryl grabbed my arm. Shane continued to yell, "Doc what's going on here dammit! Everybody, ya'll heard Rick, get your stuff and let's go! Go now, go!" I ran to the door, and Daryl still had hold of my arm. We barely got five steps when a metal door rose from the floor and blocked off the exit. "You let us out right now!" I yelled. "Did you lock us in? He locked us in!" Glenn shouted. Daryl grabbed me tighter and took off for Jenner's desk. He let me go when we got there. "You son of a bitch! You locked us in here!" Daryl yelled.

Daryl reached over and grabbed Jenner by his hair, Shane tackled Daryl, "Wait, no!" T-dog was on him now. I stood next to Rick. "Open that door now!" Rick yelled. Jenner rolled his eyes, "There's no point. Everything on the topside is locked down, the emergency exits are sealed." Dale yelled back, "Well open the damn things!" Jenner looked way to calm about this, "That's not something I control. The computers do, I told you once that front door closed it wouldn't open again. You all heard me say that. It's better this way." Rick slammed his fist down, "What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Jenner shook his head and turned away from us. Shane yelled it back, "What happens in 28 minutes?!" No answer. I yell in Jenner's ear, "Answer the damn question!" Still no answer. Daryl pushed a chair across the room, "Come on!"

Jenner stood up knocking his computer off the table, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS? WE PROTECTED THE PUBLIC FROM VERY NASTY STUFF! WEAPONIZED SMALLPOX! EBTA STRAINS THAT COULD WIPE OUT HALF THE COUNTRY! STUFF YOU DON'T WANT GETTING OUT! EVER!" Jenner picked the computer up and sat it back on the table, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack for an example, HITs are deployed to prevent any organism from getting out." Rick calmed down, "HITs? VI define." VI's voice rang out, "HITs—High Impulse Thermobaric fuel air explosions consist of a stage two aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive, except nuclear. The vacuum pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structure is desired."

Jenner looked down, "It sets the air on fire, No pain…An end to sorrow, grief, regret, everything." That's when I realized it. The building will explode, we're all going to be stuck in here, and we will all die. I turned around to face Daryl. I hug him and he hugs me back. I clenched his hair and he whispered something in my ear I'll never forget, "You ain't dying on my watch."

* * *

**AN I didn't know how to end it, but that sounded good in my head until I wrote it down. Oh well, Let me know if you think Shane and Jess should get together in season two or not, and let me know how the chapter was. I'm going to try to get the last chapter up either tonight or tomorrow! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Hey guys, I'm sorry about the ridiculously long delay for such a short chapter. I didn't have time that night and day to type any, and then I went on vacation for a week. I got back and had to unpack and then type. I've been really busy lately and I'm sorry. This is the end of Season One and I hope you enjoy! I'm up to 1,080 views! Thank you all for everything! **

* * *

When I let go, Daryl drank the last of the whiskey, ran to the door, and threw the bottle at it with an angry grunt. He turned around pointing at the door and looked straight at Jenner, "Open the damn door!" I was watching the clock, "We have eleven minutes left!"

Shane glanced at me then the clock. He walked over to a pane of glass reading 'In Case of Emergency Break Glass' Shane broke the glass and grabbed an axe that was inside. He ran toward the door with the axe, "Out of my way!" Shane slammed the axe into the door not making a dent. T-dog had two of the axes and handed one to Daryl. The trio began to hack at the door.

"Move!" I motioned for them to stop. There was a slot for a key card by the door. "Shane do you have anything for this?" I asked angrily. Shane shook his head, "No I don't think it would work anyway." I kicked the door as hard as I could. I turned towards Jenner, "This is imprisonment! Give us a fucking chance to survive!" Shane threw the axe down and ran back to Jenner. I picked up the axe and chopped the scanner off the wall. I sat down in front of the wall and beat my head against it. T-dog grabbed me and we walked back to Jenner. "We can't make a dent," huffed Shane. Jenner rolled his eyes, "Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Daryl ran towards Jenner wielding the axe, "Well your head ain't!" Daryl raised the axe to kill Jenner, but Rick, Dale, T-dog, and even Shane held him back. "Daryl stop!" I yelled. Daryl glanced at me and obeyed. I was kind of surprised he stopped at my command.

Daryl threw the axe down and walked towards me. I cupped his cheek and moved his head where he was staring into my eyes. "Look, I'm pissed off too, but if you kill him, then you kill our only chance of getting out alive." Daryl smirked and moved his head from my grasp, "He ain't gonna let us out of here and you know it." I grinned, "We have to convince him." Daryl sort of rolled his eyes and muttered "Okay." I handed him the axe I was still holding. Daryl picked his back up and handed me mine, we went back to the door and hacked away. In between hacks, I heard bits and pieces of the group bickering with Jenner.

Something about hope and I heard Carol crying. I was taking a break when Shane ran to me, "Where the fuck is my gun?" I shrugged and pointed to the pile of stuff that was near me. He dug it out and ran back to Jenner. Rick ran in front of him, "Shane no!" Shane pumped the shotgun and moved past him. "Stay out of my way! Open that door," Shane put the barrel in-between Jenner's eyes. "Or I'm gonna blow your fucking head off! Do you hear me?" I saw Rick whisper something into Shane's ear. Daryl stopped hacking and joined me to watch. "Shane you listen to him!" Lori shouted holding a wailing Carl.

Shane screamed to the top of his lungs and Jenner didn't even flinch. Rick pushed Shane away from Jenner. Shane, still screaming, began to shoot a computer that wasn't too far from Jenner. Shane wasted four shells on the computer before Rick grabbed him. Then Shane, who hadn't gave up on the screaming, shot a light above Jenner. As the sparks were falling, Rick took the gun away from him and hit Shane with the butt of the gun in the stomach. Shane fell and Rick stood over him. When Shane finished screaming Rick yelled back, "Are you done? Are you done now?" Shane smirked and sat up, "Yeah I guess we all are." Rick looked at me with hate and I knew that he knew I gave him the gun. Still glaring at me, Rick handed the pump shotgun to T-dog. "Seven minutes…" I mumbled. Daryl grabbed my waist and turned me away from the clock.

"I think your lying," Rick said after a minute. "What?" Jenner asked confused. "You're lying, about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest. You didn't, you chose the hard path. Why?" Jenner shook his head, "It doesn't matter." Rick laughed kind of chaotically, "Oh but it does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Now Jenner wouldn't look at Rick, "Not because I wanted to. I made a promise to her; my wife."

"Test Subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked. Jenner nodded, "She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should have been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a lost to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just…Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this; not me." Rick had a look of sympathy, "You're wife didn't have a choice. We do! That's what we want, a choice, a chance." Lori held Carl a little tighter, "Please, let us keep trying as long as we can." Jenner finally gave in, "I told you, the topside's locked down. I can't open those. You're free." Jenner walked over to another scanner on a desk, much like the one on the wall. He typed in a code and the door rolled open.

I didn't hesitate, as soon as the door went down, I ran. I didn't wait for anybody. I bolted to mine and Daryl's room and grabbed my bags; I was even considerate enough to grab his. I waited outside the door from him. When he got to me he grabbed his bags and mumbled, "You could have waited for us." I ignore him. He kept talking as we ran upstairs since the elevator wasn't working, "Jacqui and Andrea stayed; Dale's trying to convince them—or at least Andrea—to come with us." I shook my head, "It's not up to Dale, but he'd better put some sense in them." We finally got up to the exit. The doors were locked as Jenner had said. Shane and Daryl tried to break the windows with the axes—nothing. T-dog grabbed a chair that was nearby and hit the window with it. Hardly even a scratch appeared.

"Dog get down!" Shane yelled. Shane put a shell in his shotgun and shot the window. The shell ricocheted. Carol was digging in her bag, "Rick I have something that might help." Shane rolled his eyes, "Carol I don't think a nail file's gonna do it!" Carol simply ignored Shane, "You're first morning at camp when I washed your uniform; I found this in your pocket." Carol handed Rick a grenade. "Look out!" Glenn shouted.

Daryl grabbed me with both arms and tackled the both of us to the ground. I grabbed his head and he cornered our bodies. The grenade went off and one of the windows broke. Daryl helped me out the window, and we headed to his truck. "Don't bother about the noise!" Rick shouted pointing to the several walkers coming towards us. I began to kill walkers with my pistol. I caught Shane glancing at me before I got inside the truck. I laughed when Daryl shut his door, then I kissed him softly on the mouth. His hands fled to my face and I felt him smile. "I told you I wouldn't let you die," Daryl said after I pulled away. He pointed out my window, and when I looked I saw Andrea and Dale—without Jacqui—heading towards the RV. Shane leaned out his window and yelled, "Get down!" Andrea and Dale ducked behind one of the army forts. Daryl was on top of me and I had a slight glimpse of the explosion. I saw fire rise in the broken window of the CDC and then it happened.

It was almost like a cartoon explosion. The fire blasted out, and the sound was making my ears ring. Shards of glass and metal tried to escape but the flames engulfed them. The CDC was gone in a matter of seconds, along with Jenner and Jacqui. Daryl got off me and I gave a small grin, "We did it." Daryl nodded. Andrea and Dale entered the RV with ash covered faces. Rick honked the RV, and we followed T-dog who was in front of us. Shane began to follow us as well.

I'm not sure where we're going, but we were alive. More important, Daryl is alive. No matter how hard this world gets, I think I can get along just fine with him. With Rick in the lead, Daryl being next to me, and all the others, I think our little family will be aye-okay for now.

* * *

**AN So that was Season One of A Walking Misery! Starting July 1st I will be writing season 2, and there's no guarantee when I'll be back to upload it. But I will say this-SHIT WILL GO DOWN! Like I'm so damn excited to write it! Plus, I will be writing 2 fanfics! Season 2 of this of course, and Sophia's story of how she got in the barn. I don't know what it'll be called, but that will be posted BEFORE I post season 2. It would mean a lot for you guys to read it. ALSO DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THE SHANE AND JESS SITUATION! PLEASE review and let me know how season 1 was overall. I feel confident and am ready for season 2, I hope you all feel the same. I had fun and I'll try my hardest to get season 2 back before October! I love you all and thank you all so much for sticking with me! *cue cheesy Breakfast Club out-tro* DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!**


End file.
